


2019-2020 Scenarios and Headcanons

by OP_Jessie



Series: Writing [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Modern Era, Other, Pride Parades, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Jessie/pseuds/OP_Jessie
Summary: Requests/non-requested pieces from Tumblr.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Benn Beckman/Reader, Brook (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Franky (One Piece)/Reader, Killer/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244162
Comments: 25
Kudos: 489





	1. Don't Waste Her Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: Can you do a scenario where Doflamingo is infatuated with the leader of a rival organization? But she's in an arranged marriage and is all about business, like if it doesn't help her or her organization than it isn't with her time? (January 12th, 2019)

**Donquixote Doflamingo:** She should have known that he would pull a stunt like this. Doflamingo was known to take what he wanted and she was no fool to his desire for her. Not that it mattered, (Y/N) thought to herself as her eyes shut and a sigh escaped her lips. She was only here to listen to Doflamingo’s request and, if it were to her standards, she would consider it. Her fiance on the other hand was throwing, what she would call, a hissy. She knew (F/N) was a fool but enough to engage _the_ Doflamingo? Well, she may have to rethink this marriage after all, even if his family was one of the top weapon manufacturers. Her attention was brought back to the meeting before her when (F/N) slammed his hands on the table and stood up from his seat next to her. She cracked her eyes open and they followed his movements, not missing the smirk that took over Doflamingo’s lips.

“This is outrageous! You surely aren’t serious! This engagement is already in motion!” (F/N) yelled across the long table, (Y/N) releasing another soft sigh (which was accompanied with the sighs of her two hench people she brought with her). The blonde across the table didn’t let his smirk falter.

“It’s simple really,” Doflamingo pretty much hummed as he picked at his fingernail, “My executives have increased our weapon production by almost quadruple in the same amount of time that your family shipped out your last order. Which was what? 3 days ago?” (Y/N)’s eyebrow raised at his words. It was true. He was rising up the ranks so quickly that even she was impressed. He used to be just some newbie in her eyes but, as he sat across the table, he looked more giant than her fiance next to him. Said fiance was completely red in the face, however, and he was shaking.

“You’re just trying to make a fool of me, you-” Her fiance all but screeched. He was about to lean forward, most likely to yell at the arrogant man, until she spoke up.

“Stop. Not another movement.” She could see Doflamingo’s smirk widen and she rolled her eyes, her fiance frozen next to her. Well, this wouldn’t do. She needed the upper hand again. So, she leaned forward and let the string, that was millimeters away from her face and invisible to the naked eyes, cut her skin. She smirked as Doflamingo’s expression fell slightly and a droplet of blood rolled down her skin.

“W-What is this?” (F/N) stuttered, finally seeing the strings surrounding the room when the sun made them glint. (Y/N) held her hand up to stop her hench people from moving forward.

“Surprised? Pity. I thought you would have seen it once you stepped into the room.” She said, feigning disappointment. Strings filled the room, something that happened once they sat down, and even the slightest movement would cause injuries from their sharpness. She met eyes with the man across from her and silence fell in the castle’s dining room that they decided to have their meeting in.

She was sure of a lot of things. She was sure that Doflamingo loved riling people up. She was sure that he first wanted her because of her devil fruit, a voice that could make the most loyal soldier turn their back on their army, a weapon that he could use at his own disposal. She was sure that he loved the chase when she found others that were much stronger and could provide more for her organization. She was sure that he climbed the ladder rather quickly to chase her. And she was sure that all that chasing made him want her, not as a weapon. Did he have feelings for her? Debatable. Was he getting powerful? Absolutely. Did the man next to her pale in comparison to the blonde? That was becoming much clearer. Did she have feelings for him? Unimportant. Would his so-called family bring more opportunities to her organization? Without a doubt. Catching the eyes of her hench people pushed her final decision as she looked at the blonde, who was grinning so widely that she thought his head would split in two. Without a word, Doflamingo’s hand relaxed and the strings, so taut against one another, fell and disintegrated into the air. (Y/N)’s fiance crumbled into the seat behind him and she stood up instead. She smoothed out her clothes and her hench people went to her side.

“I believe it’s time to leave.” She said, taking the jacket that was outstretched to her and putting it on.

“But, ma’am,” her right hand started before her eyes glanced at the shaking man in the seat, “the meeting?” She whispered. (Y/N) fixed her hair after adjusting her collar, eyes closed as it was unnecessary to even give the man next to her the time of day anymore.

“Yes. I’ve come to the decision to agree with Doflamingo’s offer. We will make the appropriate adjustments, understood?” They both nodded and bowed their heads as she went towards the door. She ignored the exclamations and begs of her ex-fiance and decided to look over her shoulder at the blonde man. She rolled her eyes at his smirk and turned back towards the hallway. “Be prepared.”

“Oh~ I am.” She heard him snicker as she left the room.


	2. Dating Kid would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (January 22nd, 2019)

  * Into PDA since he doesn’t care but it’s more possessive than affection
  * Always has an arm around you, either around your waist or your shoulders
  * Kisses are rough and passionate
  * Will fight someone who even looks at you wrong
  * He’ll deny it but he’ll pout and seethe angrily when you hang around one of the crew members longer than you had with him 
  * Saying I love you is super rare. The first time he said it was when you were sleeping 
    * After a near-death experience (for either of you), once he lays his eyes on you, he’ll grasp on and breathlessly say I love you. The realization (that he almost lost you or vice versa) shakes him up pretty bad
  * Sometimes he gets phantom pain on his missing arm, especially during night time. Rub his shoulder blade or play with his hair to distract from the pain and he’ll be a soft and calm bean for the rest of the night
  * You’re like a chill pill for him honestly when he’s fuming in anger
  * Rarely apologizes so when he really really REALLY messes up, he feels bad and will suck it up to apologize



NSFW under here

  * He makes marks. Visible marks. He’ll smirk all day (if you flaunt your hickies or try not to hide them, he’ll be so turned on)
  * His favorite spot to kiss you is actually your stomach and hips. If you’re insecure there, he doesn’t understand why and he’ll keep marking the skin up
  * Is a dom and is absolutely against subbing, even if you ask (too much pride)
  * He does switch up positions though and is willing to try any kinks you have. His favorite though is doggy style 
  * He likes playing games and denying your pleasure so it’ll be a long night
  * Likes going for multiple rounds so quickies don’t appeal to him 
    * He’ll only go for it if he’s extremely aroused and has to take care of it before doing something else




	3. Dating Franky would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (January 22nd, 2019)

  * Cuddle bear, loves physical affection
  * He actually likes embraces better than kisses
    * Don’t get him wrong, he really likes kissing you but there’s something special to him when you hold yourself close to him
  * He gets all fuzzy in his chest when he’s sitting and you hug his neck from behind
  * He likes entertaining you by changing his hair
  * Early mornings are his favorite time to spend time with you instead of night time
    * You looking sleepy while hanging around him or even falling asleep on him while he tinkers something, makes his heart burst
  * Is kind of passive to PDA. If you want to hold his hand, he’ll let you. If you want to wait until you’re in private, he’ll also be cool with that
  * He sometimes gets homesick so let him vent. Even if you don’t give him advice, knowing that you’re listening helps a lot
    * Moments like these really makes him feel like you are the personification of home



NSFW under here

  * He’s kind of cautious because of the size difference so he prefers any position where you’re on top
  * Tug his hair or scratch his chest and he’ll be putty in your hands
  * He prefers slow and passionate sex. Right in the heat of the moment, if you lean down and kiss him, he’ll absolutely melt and feel like he’s falling in love with you again
  * Has a body praise kink. He’s worked a lot on it and to see you spend some time during an intimate moment to admire it… well you’ve killed him at that point
  * After sex, he wants to bask in the afterglow. His fingers tracing your back as you lay on his chest
    * Those quiet moments are ones he cherishes a lot. Maybe even more than the actual sex
  * Is a bed only kind of guy. He wants you to be comfortable during the act so, even if he wanted to do it somewhere else, he’d be too anxious about your comfort




	4. Dating Doflamingo would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (January 24th, 2019)

  * He’s not shy of PDA but he’s only into it when he’s initiated
    * Will straight up have you sit on his lap during an executives meeting if he wants you there
  * Loves teasing you and seeing you get mad
    * He’s the type to tap the shoulder he’s not behind so you basically turn all the way around before meeting with his smirk
    * Your pissed off expression turns him on, honestly
  * He has his nice moments. He’s charming with his words but isn’t very expressive of his love for you
    * He tends to go with material things to tell you he loves you, like getting jewelry for you or buying things that he thinks you’ll like
    * He realizes that you might need a verbal confirmation of his feelings so the first time he says ‘I love you’ is most likely months after you first said it and it was when you were down
  * Likes pinning you to surfaces and then walks away when you get flustered
    * If you pout and chase after him, he’ll kiss you (he thinks you’re cute)
  * Always the big spoon. If someone is behind him, he’s learned that it’s a threat so he prefers you being in front of him



NSFW under here

  * Is a dom, no doubt about it. He might tease you by letting you be a dom in the beginning but is known to switch back once you’ve had your fun
  * Isn’t too big on marking you up but does like biting. He doesn’t need to make marks for everyone to know that you’re his
  * Likes a hint of danger normally but will get riled up if his strings are put into the mix
    * He’ll have them around you and he’ll give you orders so you can avoid them and not get hurt
  * Likes positions where you’re pinned; against the wall, the counter, in the shower
    * The way you move against him desperately when he’s slowed down but not being able to, just riles him
  * He’s a tease in bed too so expect orgasm denials until your sensitive and almost in tears




	5. Dating Brook would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (January 28th, 2019)

  * He’s so in love with you that it’s sickening
    * It’s like he has heart eyes whenever he’s looking at you or near you (if he had eyes)
  * He’s constantly coming up with songs and you’re the first person to hear them
    * He likes sneaking in love songs and making you flustered
  * He’s kind of insecure of how cold he is. Since he’s all bone, he doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable from his temperature
    * He’s always afraid that you’re cold when cuddling with him so he drapes a blanket over you or his suit jacket even
    * Saying that, he does love having you close and loves the affection you show him
  * Cover his face with kisses! He will melt into the floorboards of the deck with little hearts floating from him
  * He’s insecure that he’s a living skeleton and always ponders if you’re happy with him. He thinks you would be happier with someone else
    * You make him feel like he was alive though. You honestly are his other half but he’s worried that you don’t feel the same about him
    * Snuggle him and kiss him or just reassure him when he’s sad about this and it’ll subside for a while
    * If someone comments that you look happiest when you’re with him, he’ll get all fuzzy inside and go to find you to hug you
  * He’s worked hard on taking care of his hair, so if he lets you in on his hair treatment, that’s when you know he trusts you with anything
    * If you have similar hair to him, he loves doing treatments together
    * If you have different hair (straight or a different color, etc.), he loves when you’re interested in his and he likes feeling your strands against his fingers
  * Wants to write the perfect love song for you since he’s a romantic but he honestly doesn’t feel like there’s any words to describe how much he loves you and is grateful to you
  * Late at night, just hug and snuggle him and he’ll tell you all that’s on his mind (song ideas, his past crew, etc.)




	6. Dating Zoro would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (January 28th, 2019)

  * Not into heavy PDA, even holding hands would make him flustered
    * He’s a tsundere after all. Any affection gets him embarrassed so tone it down. You can get him to hold your hand but, other than that, he’ll yell at you if he’s too embarrassed
  * He’s very blunt so he’s pretty good at giving advice. but an awkward mess when it comes to comforting you
    * He’s a great devil’s advocate and isn’t afraid to tell you when he thinks you’re wrong
    * He’s not a good comfort with his words but he can cheer you up with just an embrace and makes you feel like you’re safe
  * He does love you but he’s not verbal about it or shows it in grand gestures. It’s in the small things
    * You’re the only one that can wake him up and he won’t be annoyed at
    * Or, if he knows you’ve had a bad day, he’ll end his exercises early so he can be with you
    * Ruffles your hair when he finds you cute
  * He really likes kisses and hugs from you but he’s too embarrassed to initiate. Cup his face and look at him with a soft smile, bam, he’s yours
  * Let the man sleep on you or on your lap. He’ll actually sleep for more than a couple hours when he’s sleeping with you



NSFW under here

  * Rile him up and you’ll be in the bedroom for a while
  * He’s worked a lot on his muscles through training so he’s secretly into receiving body worship
  * Really finds your collarbone and your neck attractive so he’ll mark it up when he’s in the heat of the moment
  * Doesn’t really think about sex since he’s really good at suppressing those urges but fleeting touches and whispers in his ear will make him melt pretty easily
  * Loves positions where he’s on top because he likes seeing you writhe from his actions
    * If you want to take the reins, he’ll be embarrassed and will have a hard time not flipping the roles. He finds that he does being spoiled once in a while
  * He doesn’t think of having sex before getting into a relationship and he’s not the type to sleep with any random person so if he does have sex, it’s going to be with a person he really likes/loves (otherwise he thinks it’s a waste of time)




	7. Dating Crocodile would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (January 28th, 2019)

  * If he gets into a relationship with you, that means he fell for you even before you got together. He’s not the type to jump around in relationships. He’s a busy guy
  * He’s the type to do the old fashioned courting when he wants you to be serious with him
  * He sees himself as a king so he’ll treat you as a royal that is equal to him
  * He really likes kissing you, even a chaste kiss makes him happy
    * If you don’t like the cigar taste, he might be conflicted. He’s not going to find it easy to quit but he’ll try
      * There’s going to be some compromise on both ends when you see him try so hard. He won’t smoke before he kisses you and you’ll have to deal with the faint taste of smoke
  * He likes when you caress his scars and brush your lips against them (makes it easier to bring you into a kiss)
  * When you’re relaxing together, he finds you adorable when you take a nap on his jacket
  * When he’s away, he’ll really miss you and he’ll actually be anxious. He is a criminal so you could easily be targeted by marines or other pirates
    * When he gets back, it’s usually late at night. When he finds you sleeping, he’ll crawl over you and wake you up by pressing long kisses to your neck and jaw (he’s impatient and wants your attention again)
  * When you say you love him, he’ll give a soft smile and bring you into a kiss. He knows that the love is mutual but it makes him soft when you say it verbally



NSFW under here

  * A dom and won’t want to be sub. Even if you ask, he has too much of an urge to be the one taking you that he wouldn’t be able to stay a sub
  * Will spend a lot of time on foreplay because he likes seeing you begging for him when he finally does thrust into you
  * Sessions with him are long and passionate. He’s not the type to rush things with you and wants to take his time 
    * He’ll actually have you climax a couple of times before he even does once
  * He likes kissing your skin but isn’t really into marking you up. He knows you’re his so he doesn’t feel the need to
  * He doesn’t have a particular favorite position. He just wants to look at your face and have your legs wrapped around him
  * He’s really warm so he’ll have you close after your session. After a while though, he’ll want to go for another round, if you’re up for it




	8. Pride Month headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straw Hat pirates in a modern AU if they went to pride. My own headcanons included and based off of my experience at Pride. (June 27th, 2019)

**Luffy:**

  * The most supportive bean? HELL YEAH. Is so excited to go and support his friends and immediately asks Robin to help him temporarily cover the red strip on his hat with a rainbow one
  * Rocking the rainbow tank top and jean shorts with an asexual wristband on his right hand and an aromantic one on his left
  * Seeing Usopp with a rainbow heart on his cheek and wanting one too
    * Luffy just sitting in front of Usopp on the floor and trying not to smile so that his heart doesn’t get messed up
  * Getting hyped when the parade passes by him and catching everything that is thrown out to him
    * His neck being covered with beads by the end of the day 
  * He gets pissed off when he sees protesters and is one to fight them but gets pulled away
  * He asks Usopp whenever he sees a flag or colors that he doesn’t recognize and is so lovable and happy that he makes a lot of friends at the parade
  * No one brought a flag with them but Luffy somehow ends up with one tied around his neck along with the beads
    * He’s tired but he had a lot of fun and wished the pride parade was every day



**Zoro:**

  * He honestly didn’t want to go. It would be crowded, loud, and he wouldn’t be able to nap. 
    * Once he sees his friends excited, and that there would be free booze, he’s down
  * Goes in a white tank and black pants but he does wear a rainbow bandana around his bicep
  * Will be seen drinking with strangers and loosening up as the celebrations get wilder
  * His drinking buddy that he found in one of the bars, a drag queen, made a bet with him that if she could chug a pint faster than him, she could put some make up on him
    * Let’s just say, his friends were surprised when he came back with eyeshadow and a killer wing 
    * She went easy on him but she swore that next year she wouldn’t be so nice
  * Catches the beads and other things thrown out into the crowd for Chopper and the kids that are there with their parents
  * Ready to fight once he sees protesters, especially the ones with the speakers, trying to shame people but will back down when Luffy gets pulled away
  * On the way home, he will be carrying Chopper on his shoulders and will actually be listening to Usopp and Luffy about the parade, even though he was there



**Nami**

  * The one that goes all out for her outfit. Wears a rainbow bikini top and bottom but also wears a long skirt that ties in the front so the bottom is hidden when she’s standing straight. She also wears black thigh high boots/heels
    * When she walks though, the skirt flows behind her and she gets multiple people telling her to make a spin which she happily does so that her skirt sways around her
  * She wears warm colored eyeshadow on one eye and cool colored eyeshadow on the other and lipstick that she doesn’t usually go for, like black or purple
  * Will also draw a small rainbow heart on the apple of her cheek and brings make up along to draw on those who compliment her make up
  * Is in charge of finding a way to get downtown and back so that: a) it’s cheap and b) they’re not all crushed in the crowd
  * Will spin happily to the music and dance with the others watching the parade
  * When people compliment her outfit, she’ll excitedly ask if she can take a picture with them (no matter how normal or flamboyant they’re dressed too)
    * Is the type to let people kiss her cheek for pictures if she’s in high spirits
  * Will be one of the people that has to push her anger aside to tug the more impulsive people in her friend group away from beating protesters up
  * When the parade is over, she finally can sense how her feet are dying from wearing her boots all day and will happily take Sanji’s offer to piggyback her back



**Usopp**

  * Probably the one who brought up the pride parade and if they wanted to go, to be honest. Even though he wants to be loud and proud, he’ll need some encouragement from Nami to do just that
    * Is probably one of the few that will let Nami put make up on him 
  * He actually tried to plan his outfit ahead of time so he bought a white button down shirt and tie dyed it pink, purple, and blue. He wears that shirt but keeps it open and a simple pair of white shorts
    * He ties his hair back and wears a rainbow bandana. Like before, he takes it upon himself to make the rainbow heart on himself and Luffy
  * He’s nervous when they get close to the parade but that gets thrown out the window once he actually sees it
  * He sticks with his friends but he makes sure to stop people and compliment them on their outfits
  * Finds the best spot to watch the floats and dances goofily and like no one is watching
  * Visits the bars with Zoro at one point and makes friends with the drag queens who invite him to come by and visit again at night
  * It breaks his heart seeing the protesters and, once they’re away from that area, his friends (and new friends) have to cheer him back up
  * Takes the time when they’re walking home to thank his friends for coming along with him and almost cries when Luffy thanks him for telling them about the pride parade



**Sanji**

  * Is a bit hesitant to go but will once he sees how much Usopp and Luffy want him to go too
  * Won’t go over the top but will go casually because of the heat and will let Nami put a rainbow flag on his cheek
  * When he gets there, it’s like he’s a different person. He puts on all the wristbands that are being handed out and buys rainbow sunglasses from a vendor to put on top of his head
    * He’s in love with all the outfits there and how much people are rocking those outfits
  * He also becomes like a hero at the parade because when someone looks uncomfortable from a situation or is being harassed, he’ll swoop in and scold them
    * He gets hit on a lot by a lot of people for being so princely and he’s flustered about it but also flattered
  * He wants so badly to send the protesters flying once he sees them but, he knows that if he did anything violent, it would defeat the purpose of the parade. To everyone’s surprise, he’s the one who tells his friends that want to fight that the parade is about love and that fighting will only hurt them
  * He doesn’t know if he should be flattered that drag queens want to dress him up but he politely declines and awkwardly compliments them. He does promise Usopp that he’ll go with him to a drag show though one night
  * He finds himself saddening at the end of the parade and tries to be subtle when he asks Usopp on when the next one is happening (P.S. he is shocked and disappointed that it’s only once a year and he wants it always)
  * He gives Nami a piggyback ride home and he doesn’t have the chance to be perverted because he’s buzzing from all the fun he had



**Chopper**

  * Supportive baby bean. It’s a whole new world and he asks a lot of questions before the parade because he doesn’t want to offend anyone
  * Robin got him a rainbow flower crown and they all melted when he put it on with the rest of his outfit
    * He wears a black shirt with a rainbow heart on it but his antlers are wrapped with ribbons of all the colors 
  * He wears all the wristbands, beaded necklaces, and stickers that are handed to him. At one point, Zoro has to say no for him because the little reindeer is barely visible
  * He got lost the first five minutes they were there and he has to sit on one of their shoulders the whole time
    * He’s fine with it because getting lost was scary and he gets to see the floats better from the shoulders of his friends anyway
  * He gets all blush-y and flustered at the more revealing clothing (or lack thereof) that he hides his face behind his hooves but it doesn’t faze him after an hour or so
  * He gets kind of teary eyed when he sees so many couples holding hands and being together. He can feel the love and positivity the whole time and it makes him emotional
    * So you can imagine that he’s absolutely heartbroken and angry when he sees protesters but his priority is to cheer up his friends (and the new people he met that day)
  * He tuckered himself out when the parade is over and falls asleep against Zoro’s head on their way home. He makes sure to put all his pride stuff away carefully so he can go again next year



**Robin**

  * She ties her hair up into a high ponytail with a rainbow scrunchie to start with. She wears a rainbow strapless crop top with jean short shorts and some comfortable sneakers that she drew small hearts on with all the colors that she found in sharpie
  * Mama Robin makes sure that everyone is together and that there isn’t too much wandering around when they’re at the parade
    * She melts when she sees a couple get out of the train station and latch hands together, the tension leaving their shoulders
  * She loves how welcoming and accepting everything feels and ends up with some face paint from one of the stalls
    * She ends up with some flowers going down from her forehead to her jaw and a pink, yellow, and blue heart on the opposite side of her forehead
  * She actually knows where the protesters are and leads the group certain ways to avoid them
    * Even though she wants to go off on them, she prefers to keep her friends happy. They do have an encounter but it ends quickly because she is able to lead them away and distract them when a float passes by
  * Gets some beads when they’re being thrown out but will only keep one, choosing to give most of them to children that are there with their families
  * She disappears for a little bit but Nami almost bursts out laughing when she comes back and shows that she bought a “Proud Mom” shirt and very seriously said that she’s adopting people with no support
  * She smiles when Luffy and the others complain about pride only being once a year and she’s already planning for the next one



**Franky**

  * A parade? Supporting his friends? Sexuality acceptance? Sign him up. No one knew that he had a rainbow speedo until he took it out from one of the drawers. He ties his hair up in pigtails and wears a Hawaiian shirt that he keeps open 
    * He felt at home at seeing so many people in revealing clothing but also marveled at everyone’s outfits
  * He is dancing with everyone! He just starts dancing when he hears music in the distance and, if people join him, he’s gonna have a blast
  * He cries when he sees people/couples being happy and loving. It’s such a welcoming event that he feels emotional
  * His friends attract a lot of people so some want to give him a makeover and he is down for it
    * He’s got killer eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, blue lipstick, and sparkly highlight. He’s having a blast and he feels beautiful
  * He pulls his friends away from protesters but just the thought of people being hateful towards such a wonderful event makes him upset and angry
  * He tends to stop people just to tell them that he thinks they look amazing and cool which makes a lot of people’s day. He takes a lot of pictures with random strangers but those are precious for him
  * Everyone’s tuckered out by the end of the night but his positivity towards the day gets everyone excited again
    * He ends the night playing his guitar for everyone and it’s just a night way to end such an eventful night



**Brook**

  * Robin is the supportive mom, he’s the supportive grandpa. He ordered a shirt that says “Proud Grandpa” on the front and “Free Hugs” on the back. He wears a colorful boa and his afro is rainbow colored as well
    * He also bedazzled his forehead and his cheeks with sequins and glitter. He won’t reveal to Nami or Robin his talent to bedazzle
    * He got a lot of hugs during the parade but he loved that people were reading his shirt
  * Seeing his friends look so happy and excited, makes him all fuzzy inside and he follows them around
  * He disappears when the parade is starting and his friends are concerned since he was so excited about it
    * HE ENDS UP ON ONE OF THE FLOATS
    * He’s singing one of his songs? He’s hyping everyone up? He gets invited to come back the next year
  * Where did he get a tutu, they ask. He doesn’t know either but the purple matches his aesthetics so he’s keeping it!
  * He’s one of the ones that keeps things calm and light when protesters show up and leads the more angry members away so that no trouble is caused. No matter how much he wants to get rid of the protesters, he knows there’s nothing they could do at that moment
  * He actually comes by again that night to watch the drag shows and visit the bars with his new friends



**Jinbe**

  * He’s ashamed at how little he knows about the LGBTQ+ community and takes the invitation to go to the parade as the chance to learn more about it
    * He learns about the history, the significant figures, and how he can support his friends in the community
  * He doesn’t feel entirely comfortable with going all out for the parade but he somehow finds a rainbow obi and wears it to secure his usual kimono
  * He’s a bit overwhelmed by it all once they step into the area and he’s flustered at all the people dressed so… freely
    * He’s torn between wanting to go home and staying to support his friends
    * After staying close with his group and getting used to the crowd a bit, he decides to stay
  * He gets flustered when he gets complimented on his outfit since it’s not the most flashy at the parade 
    * How’d he get a boa? He doesn’t know but he keeps it on to add some pizazz
  * Since he learned the history, he thought he was prepared for the protesters there but it was a lot more impacting to see them face to face. He was level headed while trying to calm his friends but, after the experience, he really appreciates what the pride parade/month is really about
  * He doesn’t say much on the way home, choosing to enjoy listening to his friends talk about the day instead, but he had a lot of fun. He observed more than participate this year but he won’t wait until next year to learn and support more. He keeps the boa tucked away too




	9. Dating Shanks would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW and NSFW headcanons
> 
> Not requested. (September 30th, 2019)

  * He’s clingy to an extent. He very much resembles a child sometimes so he’ll want to hug you whenever he has the chance and will get pouty when you ignore him or don’t show him affection when he wants
  * He’s into PDA, he finds it cute; loves having his arm around you and having you sit on his lap
  * Loves getting his hair played with and will let you do what you want with it
    * His favorite is when you sit on his lap and tangle your fingers in his hair when you kiss him
    * You once put braids in his hair and he forgot about it until his crew snickered when he walked past
      * He looked real cute though so he kept them for a while
  * He doesn’t like showing it but he does get that phantom pain in his arm and you’ll find moments where you’ll see his shoulder move before he looks dejected 
    * The phantom pain is easier to deal with when you come up behind him and massage his shoulder. He gets so relaxed and falls asleep every time, making you have to catch him multiple times when he starts leaning forward
  * When you’re down and depressed, he tends to act sillier. He wants you to smile and forget your worries for a while
    * He becomes more solemn and calm when he sees that it’s not working. That’s when he’ll drag you to bed and curl up with you, rubbing your back and pressing you close to him
      * The silly jokes will still slip out but it’s just because he’s not used to it being serious for long periods of time 
      * When you finally relax against him and give him a soft smile, no matter how much time it takes, he’ll finally be able to take a deep breath while bringing you close to his chest
  * Whatever higher power there is, people should pray to them if they ever think of laying a finger on you. Causing you any pain, whether physical, emotional, or mental, will be the last thing that person does. When someone’s threatened his partner or his crew, they’ve threatened him and have made him their enemy



NSFW under here

  * If you looked up “tease” in the dictionary, his picture would be right there with that grin on his face. The same grin he would have when he sleeps with you
    * It’s like he’s a ghost. His lips and fingertips will only hover over your skin and let his breath be the only thing you feel until he’s satisfied with how much you’re trembling
      * He refuses to even give you a solid kiss until you’re pretty much teary eyed. His lips will brush against your own but will pull back, making you lean up to chase after him
  * He doesn’t like when the sex is too serious so he’ll make you laugh or crack a dumb joke during it, usually it makes you roll your eyes but still laugh anyway.
    * The only times that he takes it serious and makes love, instead of just sex, is when he almost lost you. He has a lot of confidence in his and his crew’s strength but, if he felt like there was a too close of a call on the battlefield, then he would be quick to show you how much he loves you
      * Lots of body worship and soft whispers would fill the night. He wouldn’t prolong the teasing as much as he usually would because his focus is on your pleasure. Your noises and reactions are his own source of relief because you’re there with him, safe and sound
  * He likes to be in charge while in bed but, if you take the reins, he won’t fight it. He’s actually amused by it. Even with you being in charge, he’ll still find ways to tease you and be a brat.
    * If you tease him (i.e. deny his orgasm), he will drop it immediately and beg for release. He’ll make sure to get you back the next time you sleep together though.
  * Even though he can go a couple rounds, his stamina is insane, he will get exhausted once your session is done. He wraps his arm around you and wants you to curl up against him. Cup his cheeks and kiss his face, especially over his scars, and he’ll melt. But he will also just pass out.




	10. Your Family is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon: Um, could I request some headcanons with Katakuri and Lucci where their girlfriend is treated like an idiot by her family members, but are actually geniuses in her right? How would the boys respond to their girlfriend’s treatment and if she starts feeling like an idiot because of it? Please? Thank you and keep up the amazing work!

**Charlotte Katakuri:**

  * No matter how insane his own might seem, Katakuri is all about family. He trusts in his family’s strength and intelligence and will step in whenever they lack in a field that he excels in. Even with that, however, he knows the most about facing his family’s scrutiny. That’s why he trusts no one with his mouth, except for Flambe but even that is rare. Then you showed up.
  * He didn’t enjoy the title “girlfriend” because his courting would lead to marriage, inevitably, so the title was unneeded. You were the most precious thing to him and he relied on you a lot as you relied on him. But if you were most comfortable with the title “girlfriend,” then he would be… “boyfriend”
    * (You know that Rosa scene from Brooklyn 99 with the puppy and she says “If anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself”? That’s him the first time you caressed him and showered him with love after he showed his full face to you)
  * He was no fool. He could tell how you would shrink away when your family was mentioned and was quick to come in and change the subject. He asked you about them in private but you really didn’t want to speak about them or to them. The one thing that made it difficult to avoid was that he wanted to marry you. Which meant that you would have to face them eventually.
  * A dinner was set up so that he could tell them about his plans with you but he didn’t realize it was as bad as it was. They complimented him the very moment he entered the house yet they were quick to demean you and he was quick to notice the sneer in their expression when they said something damaging.
    * Any time they berated you and you would sink lower in your seat, a surge of anger would go through him and he would give your hand or thigh a small squeeze.
  * It wasn’t even 10 minutes into the dinner when he stood up, an icy glare making your family freeze, before grasping your hand in his. Without another word, he left your family’s home. If it weren’t for your shaking form, he would have slaughtered them the moment the first insult reached his ears. 
  * Even when it was hours later, he could still see the crestfallen expression on your face. You wanted to just crawl into bed and sleep your sorrow and insecurities away but he wouldn’t let you stew in the bad thoughts. 
    * Before you could depart to your shared bedroom, his hand was gentle when he grasped yours. He took a seat and tugged you gently to his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and his crimson eyes weren’t as sharp as they usually were. He didn’t say anything as your expression slowly transformed to one of sorrow.
    * “Kuri… Do you… Am I stupid?”
    * Oh, how he wanted to torture your family for even planting that seed in your mind. How long had you been feeling this way? How much damage had they implanted in you? He would allow it no longer.
  * He reached up and pulled his scarf down and away from him before moving that hand to cup your cheek. Your eyes closed and leaned your cheek against his palm, his heart breaking at the way your eyes scrunched tightly as tears slipped.
    * “My sweet, the word ‘stupid’ is not in my or anyone else’s vocabulary when describing you.”
    * “But, Kuri-”
    * “You are nothing of what your family thinks of you. They have projected what faults they have onto you and have missed the gem they have had for years.”
  * When your eyes opened, he moved his hand to hold yours before lifting it and kissing your knuckles. A sense of relief rushed through him as you blushed and smiled at him, your tears still falling but slowing down. 
  * “You are the person I want to spend my life with. They do not deserve to be in your presence and I will make sure that they will never make you feel in such a way again.”
    * He pressed his forehead to yours as his eyes closed, a soft hum escaping his throat when your hands cupped his face and caressed the seams on the corner of his lips.
    * “The thoughts they have inserted in your mind… I will make sure you never feel that way again. I assure you.”
  * Once you had calmed down hours later, he tried again to ask you if you wanted him to get rid of them for you. Insulting his precious person meant insulting him. The only one to calm him would be you. 



**Rob Lucci**

  * The only family he’s ever known is the CP-0 but he didn’t really feel like family was an important thing in his life until he met you. He found himself yearning for you when he was gone for too long and was happiest when he was with you. You were his family.
  * He wasn’t concerned about family until the rest of the CP-0 planted the small seed of curiosity about your own family. You didn’t speak much about them and, when someone brought it up, he noticed how quickly you were to shut it down and steer the conversation away from them.
  * As long as it didn’t affect your everyday life, he was fine with you not telling him. That is until they docked at your home island. Your family had somehow heard about the CP-0 arriving and insisted you bring your “impressive” boyfriend for them to meet. 
    * He could tell you were on edge. You were much quieter, only mumbling to yourself when you thought he was distracted, and you were far more concerned with how you presented yourself before going over. Maybe he was being too calm? Should he be nervous too? But it was just a dinner. He couldn’t see what was making you so on edge. Nonetheless, you soon found Hattori on your shoulder as he nuzzled his head against your cheek and let out a soft coo.
  * He was correct that something was off the moment he stepped into the home. Your family fretted over him and went the extra mile to make him comfortable. He, however, couldn’t put his guard down for a moment as he noticed the looks they gave you or the way venom escaped their lips when they directed a question at you. Dinner was worse than he thought.
    * “How someone like you got such a distinguished marine to be in a relationship with you is by far the greatest mystery out there.”
    * “You’re not smart enough to deceive this man so I can’t help but wonder how it happened.”
    * “I bet that bird has got more smarts than you-”
    * It was at that point that he stood up, accidentally hitting the table but causing the disruption he needed as well.
  * He held his hand out for you and turned to look at your family after your smaller hand was in his. His face was as stoic as ever and, even with rage swimming in his bloodstream, he couldn’t allow himself to give a bad image to the Navy.
    * “Thank you for the dinner but we will take our leave now. I would truly recommend to be appreciative of the daughter you have and not measure your compassion for her on what you find ‘ideal’. Especially when you are blind to the intelligence she exudes on a regular basis.”
  * With nothing more to say, he took you back to the headquarters you’re staying at. You trail behind him, which concerned him, and your hand was loose in his. Even Hattori was glancing at him with an upset expression, well, as upset as a pigeon could look.
    * Before he could break the silence, your voice filled the void between the two of you. And there was a devastation in his chest that he had not felt in a long time when you spoke and it halted him in his stride.
    * “Do you think I’m an idiot?”
    * “No.” His answer was instant and confident. He looked at your face and the downtrodden look on your face didn’t sit well with him.
    * “They do.”
    * “Then they are the idiots.” When he stepped into your space, you finally made eye contact with him. His long fingers intertwined with yours and he leaned down enough to press a light kiss on your lips, surprising you as he wasn’t a PDA man. 
  * When he pulled away and squeezed your hand, he rubbed your cheek of the tears that had fallen. He didn’t say anything else as he continued the route back to the headquarters. Hattori found his spot on your shoulder, soft coos escaping his beak. He didn’t know how long you had to deal with the mentality that your family had embedded in you and he wasn’t foolish to think that one night of him defending you would change your mindset. But how you walked next to him and hugged his arm was enough for him to know that you would be okay and he would be there to motivate you.




	11. Birthday Piece: Pouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Alcohol/Hangover
> 
> Character: Portgas D. Ace
> 
> Birthday: January 1st

Ace prided himself in his maturity. Yeah, he can be silly and… immature. But he was proud of his manners and growth! So why - why in whatever cosmic being’s name - did he have to be so pouty at the moment?! He had no reason to be pouty! His crew had thrown a huge party to not only celebrate his birthday but also the new year. Once it hit midnight, some of his members tackled him and the others tackled each other to celebrate, screaming either “happy birthday” or “happy new year,” they then switched off so he didn’t really get the chance to let his guard down. He made sure to return every hug he received and seek out those who couldn’t go to him, like pops and Marco, who was still recovering from the last battle. There was only one person that he hadn’t gotten a hug from. It was fine. He was fine!

… Alright, he wasn’t fine. He was slumped over the wooden banister with an empty mug hanging from his fingers from the handle and a pout firmly set on his lips. He was one of the few that actually drank through the night, enough to the point that he could see the sun peeking in the distance through his hazy vision. He could feel another whine bubbling up in his chest as he had been complaining to the passed out crew member beside him when suddenly the mug was taken from his grip and a palm pressed between his shoulder blades.

Another hand came up into his hair and, even in his drunken state, his stomach erupted into butterflies at the way the fingers ran through his dark strands in a familiar fashion. He turned his head and looked at the person, a wide grin lifting the corner of his lips at seeing you. When you smiled back, he pushed himself off the banister, landing on his butt instead of pushing himself to his feet like he wanted. Before you could express your worry verbally, he extended his arms out to you, his grin falling into a pout.

“You weren’t here to wish me-” A hiccup interrupted him but he continued, “-a happy birthday!”

You bit your lip to hold back your laugh before falling to your knees between his legs and hugging him to your chest. His arms looped around your waist and he snuggled against you, any whining melting away to a hum as he finally had you in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Ace. I had a headache and wanted to sleep it off before midnight. It didn’t go as planned.” You pulled back to put a hand to his cheek and made eye contact with his half lidded ones before smiling once more. “Happy Birthday, Ace. And Happy New Year.”

When you pressed a kiss to his forehead, he swore that his heart had exploded and the remnants had started floating from the top of his head, a ditzy smile on his face as he nuzzled once more into you. He felt your giggle vibrate through your chest before your hand patted the top of his chest.

“Come on, birthday boy. Let’s get you to bed.” He could feel your hands around him struggling to pull him up, so he pushed himself up by his feet. He let out a weak cheer, arms wrapped around your shoulders and leaning his whole weight on you. He could feel how you stumbled slightly but the way your arms tightened around him sent his heart into another frenzy, finding further comfort in nuzzling against your neck.

The words that left his lips didn’t register in his mind as you led him down to his quarters but your soft words and giggles did, only making him stutter more just so he could hear your adorable responses. His back eventually hit the fabric of, what he assumed was, his hammock but he pulled you down with him. The squeak that left your lips only made him pull you closer. Although it was tight, he was more than content to have you on him. His eyes shut as sleep was overcoming him. A whine almost escaped him when he felt you move but it died in his throat when he felt you only shift higher and press your nose against his cheek. 

Your lips pressed against his cheek before gently moving across his face where his freckles were. With every kiss, he fell more and more into the hammock. Before he fell into a deep slumber, he heard your soft giggle and felt the way you laid on his chest, your warm breath against the skin of his neck. 

The hangover later in the day was killing him but your company with your soft caresses and kisses made it a lot better than if you weren’t there.


	12. Fight of All Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon: S/O being kidnapped on an island after a fight with the boys and then when they find her she's like barely alive and her eyes are emotionless? Tortured and stuff. Sorry if it's too disturbing >< The boys shall be Law, Sabo, Luffy and Shanks!! I love angst for some reason HAHA (January 11th, 2020)

Warning: Kidnapping, mentions of torture and blood

**Chief of Staff Sabo:**

  * He hated arguing and fighting with you. You were one of the lights in his life. The one he can completely be vulnerable with and not be “the chief of staff.” You were his sun. But arguments were inevitable. This one bad as it had struck a nerve that you brought up Ace
    * You didn’t want Sabo to have a devil fruit, it brought more danger his way than there already was, but he took as you didn’t want him to have even a bit of his brother.
    * Defensiveness took over and cutting words left his lips as he saw only red. It wasn’t until your eyes filled with tears did he freeze up. Before he could reach out to you and apologize, Koala called for his presence as they had finally docked and you fled from the ship.
  * Why? Why did he listen to his fellow officers? Even if you did need space, he knew you the best out of everyone. He should have followed. He should have been there to protect you. You, his sun. 
    * He would have to thank the lower ranks for telling him of what they overheard in the bar. A bunch of idiot smugglers bragging about their latest “catch.” A catch that sounded so much like you it sent shivers through every cell in his body.
  * The flame in his hand burned in front of the man’s face, Sabo waited for him to give him an excuse to burn him to ash as he had easily taken out the rest of his gang. But he needed to find you. 
    * Even when he was given your location, he didn’t hesitate to burn the whole shed before sprinting to where you were.
    * He called your name over and over as he searched through the crates on the dock and throwing lids off. His hands were shaking as he grabbed his crowbar and shoved it into the opening of the lid that belonged to the last crate and prying it open.
  * Your name came out choked and broken as he finally gazed at your form, tears slipping down his cheeks in two streams. 
    * At the bottom of the crate, you were in a fetal position, hands tied behind your back and identical to how your ankles were tied. Your clothing was ripped all over and he almost retched at how the crate had spots of, what he assumed, was your blood. You were still bleeding. Were you breathing was the question that sent him into overdrive.
  * He turned the crate over and took you out as best as he could without causing you harm. The lack of sound or movement that came from you made him bite back a sob as he frantically untied your wrists, fingers also pressing against your pulse point. It was there. Barely but it was there
    * Words of encouragement and promises of you being okay left his lips as he untied your ankles as well and removed his jacket to cover you, encasing you within the fabric.
    * It wasn’t until he had you in his arms did he notice your eyes, emotionless and blank as you stared at nothing in particular, and his words died in his throat. A choked sob left him again but he had to get you help.
  * He sat outside the infirmary, in a fetal position against the wall like you were only hours ago, as he stared at the wooden door. His cheeks were tear stained but his eyes had dried out. If he could cry more, he would. 
    * He could only watch as shadows crossed the floor sometimes from inside the infirmary but other than that he was alone. Alone to think of the words he said to you, alone to think about your tears and broken expression, alone to think that you were afraid and that fear must have been the last emotion you felt before the light left your eyes.
  * He was finally let in by the doctor, something he was waiting for, but now he felt like he didn’t deserve such a thing. The doctor gave him time with you as you laid in the bed, your eyes no longer looking at him. He didn’t know whether to be grateful for that or not.
    * Your body was barely moving from your breaths and covered in bandages while also attached to machines. He could spot his coat against a chair, covered in your blood, and he couldn’t bear to look at it any longer.
  * He sat in the chair by your bed and the tears that he thought had dried out were back. As he clutched the bed sheets next to your hand, all he could do was mutter apologies into the air that didn’t reach your consciousness. When the sun would come up in the morning, would his sun also be there with him?



**Monkey D. Luffy:**

  * The carefree captain could be very stubborn and very insensitive. So, when you went off on your own, he went the opposite direction, pouting and looking for something fun to do, unaware of the people in the shadows following you. 
    * You just wanted an apology. He had forgotten a promise to spend time with you and instead went off with Usopp to do something else. You kept it inside until you couldn’t handle the weight in your chest anymore. It wasn’t a fight really but it would have been better if he showed some type of passion.
    * You could feel yourself getting sadder with every passive thing he said. It was as if he was disregarding your feelings and that hurt more than anything he could have yelled.
    * Finally, you couldn’t handle his blunt words, words that showed his confusion on why you were upset. With a quick “never mind,” you turned and walked away from your love. He had turned too soon to see you wipe your tears away
  * It wasn’t until hours later when the crew reunited did he start to feel the first sensation of panic in his chest. He sat on the banister by the ramp that led up to the ship, asking each member if they had seen you
    * When Zoro finally made it and he got a negative from him, that’s when Luffy finally panicked and jumped off the banister. He turned to his crew and, in a voice they have only heard a couple times, ordered them to find you. 
    * It didn’t take long as many of his crew mates could intimidate just from a look and they were led to a warehouse.
  * He busted the door down and his eyes immediately went wide. He didn’t acknowledge the men in front of him or the weapons they took out. His eyes went to you.
    * Your figure was tied up with a rope that was attached to a hook hanging from the ceiling. He couldn’t see your face because of the shadows and your hair but what he could see is the blood dripping from your body to a blood puddle just under you
  * His fists clenched tightly and, before he could take a step to you, there was a hand on his shoulder. He barely turned his head but he could see that Chopper had turned to his Jumping Point. The reindeer gave him a small nod before Luffy looked at the men in front of him who started to charge him. Havoc broke loose.
    * He had never had his vision be so red as he attacked ruthlessly; the moment they took his crew member, let alone his lover, they had signed their death wish
    * He was heaving as he threw punch after punch at the man who taunted him with what they did to you when he heard a desperate yell of his name from his doctor
    * Any thought of revenge escaped him, he ran to him and dropped to his knees.
  * Chopper was able to get you down and untie all the ropes before the severity of your condition shocked him into choking out his captain’s name. Luffy, himself, also froze at the state you were in.
    * The man’s taunts were real. You had bruises covering your face and body, cuts accompanying the dark flesh, and your blood soaked through your clothes. Chopper got to work to do what he could but Luffy was focused on your face.
    * His wide eyes met your blank ones and his hands shook as they clenched tightly. A cold shiver went down his spine and he felt his eyes sting. He didn’t like that look in your eyes. He didn’t like it just as much as the look you had earlier before all this happened.
  * Chopper needed the equipment from the infirmary and they had to move you quickly. Luffy refused to leave your side while Chopper went to work, cringing and a small whimper leaving him at the particularly harsh wounds that he had to watch the reindeer stitch up or bandage up. There was silence after he had gotten every one of your injuries taken care of and the relaxant finally made your eyes close.
    * Luffy kept his eyes on your face, heart aching at the bruises and his grip tight on his ankles as he sat with his feet on top of the chair. Before Chopper left, Luffy decided to ask him what he did wrong in the morning, a voice so quiet Chopper wasn’t sure that it was his captain’s.
    * “You don’t have to do something physical to someone to hurt them, Luffy.” The doctor’s words circled for hours in his head as he stayed in the same position.
  * They had hurt you physically but the reason why you were in this position was because he hurt you in another way. He needed you to wake up so he could apologize and never break a promise again. You had to wake up… You just had to.



**Red Haired Shanks:**

  * Shanks really messed up. He realized way too late after you walked away. He messed up even more when he didn’t go after you.
    * You weren’t a pirate but he would come to visit you frequently. The last time he left, he had gotten too drunk the night before and didn’t bother to say goodbye. It hurt and a long distance relationship was already difficult so you wanted to bring it up.
    * You greeted him and his crew before asking to talk to him in private. When you brought up his leaving and how you felt, he laughed. He just laughed. He only stopped once he noticed your hurt expression. 
    * Before he could say anything, you left your own home, throwing a quick excuse to the others that you were going to buy groceries. Shanks sat with his crew instead and brushed off their inquisitive questions
  * Hours later and you still weren’t back. Before the crew could even mutter their worries, Shanks’ chair scraped as he stood up and left. It was a small island, people knew him and you. Whatever happened to you, he would find out and he would find out now. 
  * And when he found out, there was rage in his blood like no other. It was definitely towards the people that took you but also at himself. He really must have been the biggest idiot out there.
  * He found their hideout rather quickly but the first thing he noticed was you. Blank and emotionless eyes staring straight at him before noticing what your situation was.
    * You were tied to a stake and, since you were on your knees, he could see that your ankles were tied too. The puddle of blood under you was way too big for you to be okay. 
    * He moved his gaze to the idiot that charged at him and he didn’t hesitate to use his haki. He didn’t have time to deal with them. When he saw your eyes close and slump over along with the rest of the men, he didn’t know if he felt relief or worry at seeing your eyes closed.
  * It was difficult to bring you back with only his one arm but he cradled you the whole way. He kicked your door down and yelled for help, sending his crew into overdrive.
    * When you were taken to your bedroom by the doctor, Benn made it very clear of his feelings for the captain when he pinned him to the wall and demanded what happened. After all, the crew cared for you as you were a dear friend to all of them.
    * Shanks told him about the organization that took you and stayed quiet when his first mate pressed harder on why you left in the first place. Benn let him go before taking a cigarette out and stomping outside to smoke his anger away. Shanks couldn’t blame him.
  * After an hour or so, he couldn’t stand his crew’s stares, although he deserved it, so he went to where your room was. He stepped in and the look the doctor gave him was enough to make him stop in his tracks.
    * He stared at you while the doctor talked with him, explaining your situation that was looking grim. In an uncharacteristically quiet voice, he asked to be alone with you. 
    * He went over to your side and sat on the bed, careful to not touch you. He reached forward and pressed his hand to the top of your head, his fingers gently combing your strands. 
  * You were barely breathing. But you were breathing. He found hope in that. But then he remembered your eyes. Those eyes that stared at him so blankly. Those eyes that usually glinted before he destroyed it that morning.
    * His fingers unconsciously gripped at your hair slightly as a horrifying thought entered his mind. What if the worst case scenario that the doctor brought up happened? The last thing you experienced was nothing but pain. And the last thing you would experience from the man that promised never to hurt you was him laughing at you.
  * Without realizing, a few tears slipped past and trailed down his cheeks hitting your bed sheets. Would you even get to hear his apology? 



**Trafalgar Law:**

  * Small disagreements were fairly common in your relationship but big fights… those were something to take cover for. And, because both you and Law were stubborn, apologies could take days and, in those days, the silent treatment would build tension for the whole crew
    * It was a dumb fight that became way too big. You had miscalculated the amount of supplies that were needed for the voyage so the ship had run out of oranges and other citruses. The crew was fine as they were close to the next island but Law was livid to the point of ignoring you.
    * When you confronted him before he left the sub, that was when it became a full on fight. He admonished you for your miscalculations, even having the audacity to imply that you wanted the crew to perish. A crew he knew you loved. Even as the words escaped him, he knew it was too much but he didn’t want to admit he was wrong
    * As he harshly reprimanded you one last time, your face turned cold and a lone tear slipped down your cheek before you left the submarine
    * He hated that he made you cry but pride wouldn’t allow him to follow you and apologize for his merciless words
  * Now, as he ran through the halls of the facility that you were taken to, he couldn’t even remember what the fight was about. He should have dropped it. He should have apologized. He should have gone after you.
    * The thought of losing you sent him into a frenzy, his devil fruit aching to be used against the idiots in the front hall.
      * Penguin and the others told him to go and find you, that they would give the proper punishment
  * He should have made that sadness disappear from your eyes when he had the chance.
  * He threw the door open and his body went cold at the sight of you. 
    * Your figure was sitting against the wall with your top half leaning against a box. Your wrists were tied up as well as your ankles and there was a strip of fabric that was stuffed into your mouth and wrapped around your head. You were sitting in a pool of your own blood and you continued to bleed from the multiple injuries that were scattered all over your body
    * Your eyes were open but there was nothing in them. It was as if you were staring straight through him. When he snapped out of it and untied your restraints, you still gave no indication that you processed him or anything that he did to you.
    * He pressed his fingers to your neck and the only hope he had was the slight pulse. It also made his heart fall into his stomach at how light your pulse was
  * When he got you back to the submarine and patched up, he found more and more horrendous wounds. 
    * He couldn’t decide whether he should throw up or go back and rip apart the people who did this to you, squeeze their hearts slowly and listen to how they begged. Torturing them as much as it looked like they did to you
  * Even with the amount of the relaxant he used, your eyes didn’t return to normal. They constantly stared up at the ceiling and no stimulant could get your attention
    * Your eyes finally shut after a stronger relaxant. You couldn’t verbalize but he didn’t want you to be in any pain
  * He sat by your bedside with his hands holding one of yours, the only part of your body that didn’t have to go through any cruelty. He could only stare at your face, hoping that in the morning you would wake up with your eyes shining. And before any sadness could fill them, he would apologize and make promises he intends to keep.
  * And if you didn’t… he would find any way to get you back. Because he couldn’t let the last feeling in your eyes to have been sadness that he provided and fear that he lead you to.




	13. Author Note (Updated)

Hello!

As you've seen, I've posted the works from last year and this year so far on this works page. Just a couple things since I want to engage with the AO3 crowd as well as my Tumblr.

If you liked the birthday fic for Ace and would like a birthday fic for another character, [I have a form here if you'd like to fill one for a character you enjoy, not just One Piece either!](https://forms.gle/U8sL9CDQieEbWJWB9)

I'm closing Valentine's Day requests since I have enough for me to work with so thank you for those that requested!

-Jessie


	14. Birthday Piece: Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Robin's past spoilers
> 
> Character: Nico Robin
> 
> Birthday: February 6th

Robin found it odd. She hadn’t thought about her cousin, Mizuira, or her uncle and aunt in ages. She was sitting in the darkness, arms wrapped around her knees staring at the small family away from her. Now she remembered, she thought to herself as she looked down. She was a child again, something she also found odd. She glanced up when she heard the “happy birthday” song in the rough, out of tune voices of her uncle and aunt. The heaviness in her chest was familiar yet unwelcome as she moved one hand to grip her chest. 

Mizuira’s bright smile and the way she looked between her parents was the only thing needed for Robin’s jealousy to fluctuate. She watched as her cousin blew out the candles and she was shrouded in darkness again, hearing the claps of her uncle and the cooing of her aunt before she was alone again in the darkness and the silence. There was a tightness in her chest and her throat as she could only hear her own breathing. She tucked her head so that her forehead met her knees. Why this now? It’s been years since she thought of her past. Years… She pulled back slightly to look down at herself. She was no longer a young girl but her 30-year-old self. 

She looked ahead and let out a shaky breath when she felt hands on her shoulders from behind and the hands slid over her arms to wrap around her shoulders. Her breath caught itself in her throat yet her body relaxed. Despite not being able to see you, the way that you nuzzled against the back of her head sent a wave of relief through her and she covered your arms with her own. The darkness wasn’t so bad anymore as she felt you move to nuzzle against her neck, your soft breath tickling her skin. 

“Beautiful, what are you doing?” Your voice hummed against her ear, making her smile. The pain in her finally dissipating as she leaned back against you, her love.

“It looks like… I’m lost.” She murmured, fingers gently running over your skin, smiling a bit at feeling the goosebumps. She felt you hum again before feeling your lips against her cheek.

“Good thing I found you then! We have to go back to the others for your birthday!” Her fingers stopped at your words and her breath hitched again.

“My… birthday?” She could hear your soft chuckle before your hands pulled away from her. She felt your presence no longer behind her and it made her turn so she could see where you went, a bit frantic but she froze. The bright light stunned her for a second before her eyes became teary-eyed

You stood a bit away with a hand extended out to her and a grin on your face. Behind you, she could see the silhouettes of her crew, waving excitedly and some even jumping to catch her attention. Her hand, trembling and hesitant, laid in yours and your fingers wrapped around it before pulling her up. She followed you to the light, eyes shutting at the intensity. 

She groaned softly as her eyes cracked open, a soft smile already lifting her lips as you were above her. Your bright grin as you leaned over her was always something she loved waking up to. 

“It’s about time you woke up, angel! Happy birthday!” You chirped. The way your nose scrunched and how the corner of your eyes crinkled with joy, made her heart race. She cherished your surprised expression when she used her devil fruit to make extra hands and have you straddle her. She loved the blush on your face when she cupped your face and brought you close.

“Thank you, (Y/N)… Thank you…” She whispered before pressing her lips to yours. She sighed softly into it when you eagerly kissed back.

She treasured the morning of her birthday with you as she would be with the crew all day, knowing them. The small intimate moment was enough to make her look forward to the rest of her birthday, something that was a new experience for her.


	15. VE: Married with Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: VE= Valentine's Event
> 
> Request from AO3

**Married with Kid**

  * A lover wasn’t in his life plan, let alone marriage. He’s so dead set on becoming pirate king that it takes someone really special to wiggle their way into his life and keep his attention. 
  * He’s content with just having the title boyfriend as marriage isn’t appealing to him. 
    * He could be with his partner for years and he would make it decades without even thinking of marriage.
  * The only thing that would get him even remotely interested is if you looked saddened at how fast he said no when someone asked if the two of you would ever get married 
    * He hates seeing you upset but the thought of marriage confuses him. You’re basically life partners without the title so what’s the difference?
  * Now that the thought was implemented though, he can’t stop thinking about it. When he would look at you, he just thought of calling you his spouse and it gave him a different feeling. 
    * The first and only time you bring up marriage, questioning his thoughts on it, his response changed from “no” to “maybe.”
  * Even though he’s now intrigued by the idea, he doesn’t want all the extravagances that come with a wedding. He’s not a suit guy and he’s sure that they can’t stay on an island long enough to plan one.
  * His “proposal” would be triggered by something domestic. 
    * Both of you would be sitting on a hotel bed after a rather exhausting trip, appreciating the simple luxury of being off the waves for a while
    * (He had taken his metal arm off to shower and, even though he was fully capable of washing himself after years of practice, he enjoyed you spoiling him in the shower nonetheless.)
    * He was in just a pair of pants with his legs crossed on the bed as you sat in front of him in your pajamas, which included one of his shirts and some shorts. He watched as you spoke and dried his hair, not really focusing on your words.
    * His hair was being softly tousled by your hands and the sensation of that and your presence was enough to send him spiraling. He wouldn’t find someone who gives a damn about him as much as you do and, if you wanted to get married, he can at least do that. That’s when the words “marry me” slipped out of his lips so easily, it was like he hadn’t said the words at all.
    * It wasn’t a question but it also wasn’t a command. Something in the middle. When you stopped and stared at him, for a second, he felt his nerves go off. 
      * Your lips pressing against his broke him out of his trance and he pulled you flush against him
  * He’s a pirate so there’s no official paperwork of the marriage. 
    * The most he does is make the rings. His is just a plain gold band and, while yours is also a band, he makes special designs and markings engraved on the inside and outside instead of having a stone on it.
  * The crew are the ones that make a party out of it and he won’t say no to a party 
    * It feels different than the other parties. He keeps you close and his gaze keeps falling on the ring that’s on your finger.
  * His favorite part is the honeymoon, which would be the two of you not leaving his room for any reason other than eating and going to the bathroom. 
    * He’ll sneakily go off route to an island he’s heard of for you and the crew to enjoy a vacation.



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	16. VE: Having a Family with Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from AO3

**Having a Family with Kid**

  * Like marriage, he doesn’t think about having kids. Kids are brats to him, especially babies. He doesn’t have the patience for kids.
  * If there was an accident that led to pregnancy or he saw how attached you got to a certain homeless baby/toddler/child, he’ll deal with it because god damn it, he loves you and, if you want the brat, fine. You’re the only reason why he isn’t an absentee father. 
  * The baby phase/taking in a baby is difficult for the man. He’s already easy to anger but adding lack of sleep and loud cries to that make him incredibly agitated.  

    * He will have to leave to the other side of the ship sometimes and have Killer or someone else help you instead. 
      * He tries to distance himself but when he can see how exhausted you are or how the baby won’t stop crying until he’s the one holding them, then he has to come back and try, for your sake.
    * The good thing that comes from it is that 1. His patience grows with every day that passes 2. You’ll see how quickly he figures out what your baby needs (even if it is to shut them up) and 3. You get to see the adorable moments where you catch him being tolerant (affectionate) to the baby 
      * Some of the best moments for both you and him are when the baby falls asleep after a feeding and they rest against his chest as he leans back, basking in the silence and breaths of the small human. 
  * The toddler phase is hilarious for anyone watching. The toddler is learning to walk (stumble) and talk (blabber) and yet Kid treats them like an adult.  

    * Oddly knows what the kid is saying through the blabbering and will start arguments 
      * “Open up, brat.” *makes a fart noise with their mouth* “You think I want to be feeding you?” *Mpherp!* “Don’t start with me. You’re gonna eat this and you’re gonna like it!” * Kippa!* “Ugh, I’m getting (Y/N). I can’t deal with you.”
      * *THUMP* “You better not have fallen again, brat!” *… Bleep niboo* “… So if I go over there you aren’t going to be on the floor?” *…* “That’s what I thought.”
    * When this kid walks, it stresses him out. Pirate ships are not baby proof. He has to assign his crew shifts to watch the kid because unsupervised they would fall into the cannon at best. At worst, they almost fell into the ocean.
    * This child probably got between a fight and Kid had to protect them while fighting. There was another baby argument when it was all set and done
    * Even when he argues with the toddler, they always end up following him around, hanging onto his metal arm or messing with his goggles. You hear constant complaints from the man about the toys lying around, but you will find the toddler with more toys than before that you clearly remember not buying.
  * The child phase is better for Kid. (If the child was with them since they were a baby, he’d be wanting to train them when they started walking but you wouldn’t allow it so) he jumps into gear when they show an interest in fighting  

    * He’s a tough-love kind of guy. He’ll critique and even overwork them sometimes but it’s only to make them strong 
      * He’ll find you being the one to comfort the child if he was too rough one day. He has too much pride to apologize but will slip a blunt compliment in when engaging with them later
    * If his kid doesn’t like fighting or enjoys something creative, he won’t see the point in it. He’ll want them to know how to fight because… he’s worried that something will happen to them if they don’t know to defend themselves 
      * He doesn’t say it like that, of course. He will diminish their interests and say that fighting is much more important. Them crying will make him feel awful but he’s adamant about them being able to defend themselves
      * You’ll have to step in and be the translator for both. Yeah, you’ll scold Kid but you know why he’s so stubborn about it. You’ll have to be the one to comfort your child and to get through to Kid to accept their passions.
      * He tries, he really does try. It’s difficult. They have to find a way to compromise so that they’re both happy.
      * If the child likes anything to do with metalwork, he tries to be nonchalant but he’s so excited. He doesn’t show anyone, not even you, but he has a small compartment in his room with every single project they give him. Even if it was the first metal they melted, it’s there. 
  * He, at first, doesn’t care for the child and he tries to keep up that attitude, but just like you, they wiggled into his life. You’ll never see a man angrier than when a rival of his decided to take his partner or his kid, worse if both.  

    * If his kid had any doubts about him not caring for them, it’ll all change when he finds them. Without waiting for another second, he’ll scoop them into his arms and just clutch them tight. 
    * A soft and shaky “Dad?” will make him plop down on the ground with them in his arms. If they’re crying, he’ll be rubbing their back and mumbling comfort as best as he can. If they’re not, he still will hold them as long as he can, comforting himself as well as his kid after the whole incident
    * He’ll give them a piggyback ride back to the ship, calming his own anxieties with having them close to him
    * He takes the time to check on them in the middle of the night before finally resting with you
  * He’s the type of dad that seems like he couldn’t care less but, with every day and mistake, he gets better and truly grows with his child.



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	17. VE: First Fight with Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr

**Portgas D. Ace:** You dug your head further into your pillow, the only thing stopping you from throwing yourself overboard. The guilt that filled you felt like a parasite, one that wasn’t going away yet one that you deserved. You groaned against the plush in your hands, your tired eyes filling with tears once more. 

_“Are you really that mad at me?” Ace’s whine reached your ears but you only picked up your pace. Annoyingly, it was easy for him to keep up though. “(Y/N)! What’s the big deal?” You turned around so quickly that he had to stop himself from running into you._

_“The big deal is that I asked you to not tell anyone about… about us! And you did it anyway!” You could still feel the warmth in your cheeks from Marco’s earlier teasing. The tilt of his head and the furrow between his brows would usually make you melt but it only grew to make you angrier._

_“I… I don’t understand. Why do we have to keep it a secret? We’ve been together for a month now, shouldn’t we be, I don’t know, public? Why all the secrecy?”_

_“Because I don’t want others to know, okay?! You didn’t do the one thing I asked you to!” You turned around again but felt his hand grip your shoulder._

_“Hey, we have to talk about this-” At his words, you turned back to look at him, ripping your shoulder away from his grip._

_“I’m done talking with you! How am I supposed to trust you when you can’t do a simple thing that I asked?”_

_He frowned and you could see how his hand formed into a fist but you could only see red as you stared at him. “What you asked from me doesn’t make any sense! I want to show everyone that we’re together but you won’t tell me why you don’t want them to know! Don’t tell me that you’re that embarrassed-”_

_“Yes! Yes, I am!” Other than your deep breaths, there was silence between the two of you. After a moment, Ace turned his head away and bit his lip._

_“Embarrassed of me?” It was so quiet that you almost missed it as your huffing was louder than his words. You stiffened, feeling a chill go down your spine at seeing his expression._

_“Ace, I-” His much larger hand gently patted against the top of your head, stopping your words. His eyes couldn’t meet yours but you could see his smile, the saddest smile you had ever seen grace his handsome face. Before you could say anything else, he stepped away from you and went back the way he came, shoulders hunched over and hands shoved into his shorts’ pockets._

You took a shaky breath before rubbing at your face. Enough of the pity party. This wasn’t about you anymore. It was about Ace. You hurt him and he had to know how sorry you were. You went to the door and opened it, eyes widening at seeing your boyfriend standing there with his fist up, ready to knock. Your wide eyes met his and he lowered his hand, averting his gaze and messing with the beaded bracelet on his other wrist.

“Ace…” You breathed out and you could see from the corner of your eye how his fiddling stopped for a moment. His eyes were red and his face was puffy, making the parasite in you gnaw harder. 

“I… I wanted to say sorry… I know that you asked me to keep us a secret. I was just too excited but…. I did violate your trust. If you don’t want to be together anymore, I-”

“No!” You surged forward and grasped his wrists in yours, bewildered brown eyes meeting yours at your sudden movement. You felt tears fill your eyes again and willed them to go away as you began to speak. “I do want to be with you. Please don’t say that.”

He shook his hands frantically in your grip as he saw the tears, eyes wide and a panic expression on his face. “Oh, no. Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” You hiccuped and shook your head, your grip loosening on his wrists as sobs wracked at your body.

“Stop apologizing! It’s my fault! I should be saying sorry to you!” You whimpered out, letting his wrists go to wipe at your eyes. You felt his arms wrap around you and you were against his bare chest. Damn it. You were supposed to apologize but here you were being comforted by him instead. How did you find someone like him? His hand softly patted your head and his other rubbed against your back, shushing you.

Your hands gripped his sides after your sobs died down and you willed yourself to look up at him and meet his eyes. His hand that was patting your head stopped but laid there gently, his lips sealed as he watched your face.

“Ace… I’m really sorry… It’s a stupid reason why I got so upset. I…” You shook your head and rested your forehead against where his heart was, the parasite pushing you to be unable to meet his eyes anymore. “I could never be embarrassed by you. I… I’m not used to being with someone who likes me so much that they want to show me off… and I could never be embarrassed by you…” You sighed and rubbed at your eyes once more, feeling your cheeks heat up again. “The reason why I wanted to keep us a secret… it’s stupid… but the crew is like a bunch of siblings all together and they already know how to fluster me. I’m sure they’d use this as ammo…”

He stayed silent after your confession hung in the air. Suddenly, you felt his chest rumble before he started to laugh. You groaned and covered your face with your hands, feeling more embarrassment as he squeezed you close.

“That’s why?”

“I told you it was stupid!” You could feel his hands grab yours and pull them away from your face. Your gaze met his, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes crinkling at the corners before he moved your hands around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you flush against him. You felt yourself tear up again before you closed your eyes, the parasite in you still settled deep within you but, when he squeezed you, it felt like it was dying down.

“You’re silly.” You pressed your face to his shoulder as he nuzzled against your hair.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…” At your words, he nudged his nose against your forehead until you looked at him. Even with his red eyes and puffy face, his grin still managed to make him look handsome.

“You can cuddle me to make it up to me.” 

You sniffled before smiling back and pressing a soft kiss on his lips that had puckered slightly. “I’ll do that. I’ll even shout out from the crow’s nest our relationship if you want.” 

His grin widened as his hands reached down to the back of your thighs and lifted you up, making you squeak and cling onto him. You pressed your face against his neck, your blush heating his skin as he carried you into your room. 

“We can discuss that later~”

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	18. VE: Valentine's Day with Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr

**Eustass Kid:**

  * He doesn’t care about the holiday at all so… yeah, he forgot
  * Heat brings it up since he’s probably one of the few that actually looks at a calendar. 
    * “Ah, it’s Valentine’s Day”
    * He suddenly feels the shift in his captain and stiffens before excusing himself and leaving the room
  * Ideally, he would want a partner that didn’t put much care into holidays. He’s not the romantic type and is more comfortable with subtle gestures so a holiday dedicated to outlandish romantic gestures seems dumb to him
  * If you do like the holiday, that’s when he panics. He doesn’t give a damn about some dumb holiday but he sure as hell cares about you
    * If you’ve been dating for less than a year, he’ll just apologize and buy you something on the next island if you’re really bothered by him forgetting. (An apology is already miles above what he’d do for anyone else)
    * If it’s been more than a couple of years, he feels bad since he knows that you look forward to the holiday yet he keeps forgetting
  * He’ll lock himself away and puts effort into the gift to give you. The gift itself is never the impressive part, what makes it special is that he based the gift off of something only the two of you would recognize. 
    * You mentioned that you liked a certain jewel, just once, and that ended up with him digging through the treasure the crew had looted to find the jewel and customized it into a broach.
    * It combines your love of gifts and how he prefers to show his love for them
  * If you prefer his company to gifts, once he realizes what day it is, he’ll spend the rest of the time with you. He’ll take the holiday as a chance to relax with you
    * He doesn’t expect anything on Valentine’s Day. He’s not a gift person but he’ll hold onto their gifts and put them somewhere safe if you do get him something. If you are adamant in getting something, he prefers having your attention
    * The Valentine’s Day schedule (since it’s later in the day) includes dinner (that he attempts and might fail; he’s trying, alright?), a bath, and a massage. 
    * He attempts to massage you but it’s very difficult when he only has one hand to use and he doesn’t want to press his metal arm into you, especially since he took it off before their bath together. He’s too prideful to say anything but you know him well enough to figure it out.
  * He’ll accept a massage from you as you’re probably better than he is. He appreciates the time when you can relax together
  * It’s Kid so he makes things heated very quickly. (18+ under short headcanons)
    * His foreplay takes longer with his kisses being more heated. Usually, he’s in a rush to find his own pleasure while getting you to yours but he still feels bad for forgetting so it’s all about you
    * He’ll make you cum a couple of times before even thinking about himself so you’re in for a long night and morning



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	19. VE: Marriage with Benn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

**Benn Beckman:**

  * He’s already a calm, go-with-the-flow kind of guy so, if love was in his future, then who was he to fight against it?
  * Benn is not the type to fall in love easily so the warmth in his chest is unclear to him for a while when he’s around you
    * It’s only until Shanks starts teasing him that Benn realizes what he feels towards you
  * Your relationship together is quite serious from the beginning that strangers already assume that the two of you are married.
    * He makes it very clear that if you don’t think he’s the one for you, tell him so that you both don’t waste your time.
    * He’s not as young as he used to be so if he’s in love with you, he only wants you.
  * You’ll have a promise ring in your finger before an actual engagement ring. When he does propose, it’s in private. (He doesn’t need any of the crew to try and help nor does he need them to tease him or blabber).
    * It’s after a party that has gone on far too long on an island that you don’t quite remember the name on. All you know for sure is that Shanks and many of the other crew members would be suffering in the morning
    * Benn will grab your hand and lead you away from the rowdiness to the shore. With his fingers intertwined with yours, he’ll get down on one knee in the sand and hold out a golden band with a simple diamond on it. It’s simple but beautiful.
    * He doesn’t make a lengthy proposal and goes with “I love you. Will you marry me?”
  * Shanks will whine and complain along with a couple of the other members that Benn did it without them there but he ignores them
    * Unfortunately for him, this makes the crew determined to have the wedding with all of them instead of privately.
  * He doesn’t really care for the planning and will really just leave it up to the crew for them to figure out the ceremony. 
    * If you’re excited to plan, he’ll find himself gazing at you more often with a soft smile on his face because of how happy you look.
    * Just because he doesn’t care, it doesn’t mean that he’ll ignore the planning altogether. If you ask him for his opinion, he’ll answer you.
    * “Benn! What do you think? This cloth or this one?” *lazily looks at both before feeling them* “This one. It’ll be easier to deal with if it’s stained and it’ll match the seats.”
    * Your kiss on his cheek is always a nice reward for his participation
  * He’s very laid back. If you want to dress up, then go for it! He’d prefer to be in his casual outfit but will dress up if you ask nicely.
  * The ceremony is actually on the ship but it will be docked on an island so that the party can go on and on with the fastest supply run to the closest town.
    * Seeing you walk down the aisle makes him emotional, so emotional that his neutral face cracks in a soft smile. It’s a gaze that is exclusively for you and one that the crew has never seen on him.
    * Like his proposal, his vows are simple and to the point, which is no surprise to anyone. He isn’t a PDA person but will cup your face and give you a gentle kiss as the crew erupts in cheers.
  * The party is really for his crew but he’ll partake in the drinking and the fun that comes with partying. He’ll want to spend the whole time with you by his side though. He’ll be more open to dancing and showing you affection once the party has gone on for a while. 
  * The honeymoon is actually a surprise gift from Shanks. When he sees you in Benn’s arms, losing steam from the party that didn’t seem like it was gonna end soon, he goes over with the bottle of sake that he was drinking from. 
    * He raises his arm in celebration and grins at the both of you, his words come out slurred making you and Benn look at him with amused expressions.
    * Through his slurred speech, he was able to tell the two of you of the hotel room he had booked for the two of you in town. He knew that despite loving the crew, he figured you two would want your time alone.
  * With the booze in him and the adrenaline from the ceremony, he was more willing to hug the more coherent people on the crew goodbye as he took you to the hotel.
    * He carries you into the room and spends the night making love to his new spouse. 
  * Enjoying the luxuries of the hotel, the two of you return late evening the next day so that the ship can set sail again. Even though he’s not comfortable with PDA, he does surprise you by carrying you on the ship, joking that it was the same as carrying you across the threshold.



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	20. VE: Having a Family with Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

**Roronoa Zoro:**

  * Zoro would say that he doesn’t want any kids (but he secretly does want, at least, one). You might want more because, no matter how much the swordsman denies it, he is just adorable with kids and kids love him.
  * He doesn’t have a lot of confidence in being a dad but he tries and no one can take that from him. If you talked about a family with him beforehand, he’ll appreciate the gesture of bringing it up but will need a lot of time to think about it.
    * After encounters with kids on different islands and spending quality time with Chopper, he’ll sheepishly come up to you and say that he wouldn’t mind a family.
    * (If you’re able to get pregnant and it comes up as an accident, he takes the first couple months to internally panic and do some thinking. Facing reality, he’s much more present during the rest of your pregnancy, despite the fear still lingering.)
    * (A certain kid will catch his attention and you noticed the slight furrow of his brows when departing from the island. Boom adopted kid right there. He wasn’t prepared so he’d be wary but the kid caught his attention for a reason so he gets over it.)
  * The baby phase/taking in a baby is hard. The baby loves him but he’s so awkward with them, especially when they cry or throw a tantrum. 
    * If he tries to hand the baby over to anyone when he gets tired, the baby will SHRIEK until they’re back in his arms.
    * He gets overwhelmed a lot from all the energy he has to use on the baby and when it usually would be funny, you and crew feel bad at the bags under his eyes and his weakened state
      * The crew go above and beyond when it comes to babysitting so that the baby doesn’t throw a tantrum away from their father and you shower him with affection and praises before sending him off to bed
    * He falls asleep with his kid on his chest a lot but it’s always an accident. His partner warns him about it and he really tries to remember but it slips when he’s tired.
      * His partner keeps an eye on them when they sleep like that since they think it’s adorable.
    * Babies just eat, potty, cry, and sleep. He’s good at the sleeping part but the other parts he needs help. He tries his best at the feeding part but usually, he ends up messier than the baby towards the end of it.
  * With a toddler is absolute chaos. Even though he’s observant, they’re so excited to walk that he finds them in strange places. Them talking and asking questions also keep him on edge.
    * It’s a full-time job for everyone in the crew once the toddler goes from crawling to walking. Even when they were crawling, it was all hands on deck. He could do it on his own but he appreciates his crew’s help, even though he doesn’t state it often.
      * The crew finds the toddler on more than one occasion in the crow’s nest and the head of the ship somehow. It gave him a heart attack every time.
    * The beginning of them talking was easy enough but, when they start learning more and more words enough to make sentences, that’s when he’s talked the most as well. 
    * They usually ask all their questions when he’s trying to nap and it’s great to watch. He’ll be sitting against the banister with his arms behind his head, seconds from falling unconscious when he feels a weight on his lap and he doesn’t even open his eye to look at them since he knows what’s coming.
      * “Dad?” “Hmm?” “Why’s the sky blue?” “Ask Usopp.” “Why’s the ocean blue?” “Ask Usopp.” “Can I have juice?” “Ask eyebrows.” “Why can Uncle Luffy stretch?” “Devil Fruit.” “Can I have one?” “I don’t know.” “Do you have one?” “No.” “Can we play?” “I’m napping.” “Then why are you answering?” “….” “Dad… Dad!” “That’s why. What?” “Do you think there’ll be a storm?” “Ask Nami.” “Can I nap with you?” “Yeah.”
  * The kid phase is a lot more fulfilling for him, honestly. They’re older and understand him more. Not only that, but he also can fully see how their personality is developing.
    * He can finally nap somewhat normally again but, if he hears their voice or how they poke his shoulder, he’s up and ready to do what they need.
    * It’s also nice to have so many different personalities on board with different skills because his kid can do whatever they’re passionate about. He would insist that they learn a way to defend themselves.
      * Even if they weren’t interested in swordplay, the crew has enough of a variety in fighting that they can pick whatever they’d like.
    * If fighting isn’t their strong suit, he’s very adamant regardless. He won’t stop their creative urges but he needs to know that they’ll be okay when you both aren’t around. 
      * He’s used to the crew’s different hobbies and, even though he doesn’t understand it, he won’t stop them from enjoying their activities.
      * Honestly, nothing peaks his interests if it isn’t training, booze, or sleeping. He’s the type of dad to listen to what they have to say but he has no idea what they’re talking about.
      * If it’s creative or something tangible that they create for him, he gives it to you to put it in safekeeping. 
        * (But if his kid was more into fashion, he complains but will try things out for them. It’s easier for him to keep their gifts if it was clothing so anyone who looks closely will see a small colorful patch among the black of his bandana. Okay, I’m done)
    * Even though he’s more distant to things that don’t involve fighting, he won’t ever push his kid away. He’ll listen to them and nod at times, even when he’s confused. That’s what makes them come back. 
    * The habit of napping together doesn’t disappear. You and the crew usually find that he fell asleep first and the kid will either sleep next to him or settle down so that their head is against his thigh.
  * Hell hath no fury like a first mate whose child is missing. The person who took them is either very confident in their strength or very stupid for picking a fight with him. Zoro will want to take down the mastermind/abductor himself but will take his crew’s help since they are beyond angry as well.
    * He wants to take his time but, when he hears his kid’s voice yelling for him, he strikes down the villain quickly. He calls out their name and follows their voice until he eventually finds them.
    * He’ll sigh in relief and help them out of the spot they had been restrained to. He’s not much of an affectionate guy but will carry them back to the ship, letting them hug him the whole time.
    * Despite them not asking, Zoro will have them sleep in the room you and him share. He might have been calm and stoic earlier but he was worried. This kid is so important to him that he would slice the world apart if it meant keeping them safe. 
  * He’s terrified of being a dad but he becomes a pretty good one with the help of you and the crew. When his kid calls him “dad” for the first time (whether it be one of their first words or they felt comfortable to call him that), it was like the title itself was exactly what he had been missing.



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	21. VE: First Fight with Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr.

_“If I knew you were going to be so needy and annoying, I wouldn’t have accepted your feelings.”_

Those words left you frozen, your words dying down. You had only wanted to bring up how he was making you feel lately. It was as if you weren’t his partner. But he kept brushing you off, making anger course through you, thus the argument. A sadness overwhelmed you and your face cracked from rage to scrunched up from the tears that were welling up. Kid froze as well after glancing at your face and you tried to bring back the rage; you didn’t want him to see how he affected you.

“Then I take them back! You jerk!” Then you were gone.

You kept away from the ship, occupying yourself with the island and all its stores. But no matter how much you window-shopped or filled up with food, Kid’s words still were in your head. There was a pain in your chest as you took a seat by the ocean, away from the ship but still in view so that they didn’t leave you. Not that they would try but you never know, especially after your argument.

The more you thought about your relationship, the more you felt the sickening weight in your chest and the feeling of throwing up. You were the one that confessed, the one that put a label on the relationship, and the one that initiated affection. Had he just been entertaining you? You were truly falling for him and yet… was it all just out of pity? 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here? All alone?” A voice purred, getting louder as they approached you. You sighed, keeping your gaze on the waves ahead of you. You didn’t want to deal with these fools approaching you. Can’t you be miserable on your own? You stretched your arm out and flipped them off, making the man and his two friends chuckle. When you heard that they kept their pace, you sighed again and brushed the sand off of your pants as you stood up. “Oh, feisty as well? You’re just my type-”

You turned and lodged your foot into the man’s stomach, sending him flying back between his two friends. You lowered your foot and watched as he rolled in the sand before moving your gaze to his friends. You spotted the way their legs shook so you took a seat instead of taking care of them, wondering if they would leave or you’d have to send them flying too. 

“How dare you! You little- AH!” 

You didn’t turn your head, choosing to rest your chin on your knees as you heard two loud thumps along with the yells of pain. You knew who it was without having to turn around but that didn’t stop the lump from forming once more in your throat. You heard his heavy footsteps in the sand before he sat down next to you. You put your hands in the sand to push yourself up but you felt his human hand wrap around your wrist.

“Don’t.” The grip on your wrist was tight and you only sighed and moved your free hand to wrap it around your knee. His grip loosened on you and you fully hugged your knees again, turning your face away from him. 

He didn’t say anything which annoyed you. You longed to be closer to him so at least your arms were touching but his words from earlier scratched their way back. You couldn’t even bring yourself to be angry again. You just wanted to not feel so hurt anymore. You sighed after a couple of minutes of silence and you sat up, patting the sand off of your legs. Anything to not look at the man.

“I… I meant it back then. I take back… my confession. If my feelings only annoy you, then there’s no reason to continue pretending, right? So… Yeah, I take it back-”

“No, you aren’t.” His voice startled you, especially when his shadow was the only indication that he had moved before his hands held your shoulders. Your wide eyes met his narrowed ones as he now was on his knees to be closer to you. “You’re not taking anything back, idiot.”

Your eyes narrowed now and you put your hands over his to peel them off of you but he only tightened his grip. “You can’t tell me what to do!” The annoying lump in your throat came back and this time your eyes started to burn and fill with tears. “Why don’t you want me to take it back?! I’m annoying and needy to you so what’s the point if I’m the only one that cares about our relationship!”

You couldn’t look into his eyes anymore as you moved your gaze to your lap, tears finally slipping as you choked out on the last word. Even your hands on his loosened to fall on your lap as the sadness overwhelmed you. No matter how much you tried to believe that it was easy to say all this, it hurt. You truly cared for Kid but could you really continue feeling like he didn’t care? Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt his hand on your cheek, the warmth of his skin something that surprised you every time.

“I love you.” He rumbled, making your eyes widen and shoot up to look into his. His face was scrunched up from being flustered with a blush running across his face to his ears. Your breath hitched as your hands trembled. His eyes glanced away before meeting your eyes again. “I… I didn’t mean what I said. You’re not annoying and you’re not clingy.” 

He sighed heavily before dropping his hand so that it wrapped around your waist, his metal arm joining it, hugging you tightly to him. He pressed his forehead to your shoulder and your wide eyes could only look straight ahead towards the water. You tried to keep the tears back but some slipped again as he rumbled against your skin, words that you rarely, if ever, have heard from him.

“I’m sorry… You’re mine so… don’t take it back.” After a moment of silence on your end, his arms tightened around you and he groaned against your shoulder. “Will you say something, brat?”

You turned your head a bit to look at his red hair only to see his ears were red as well. You took a shaky breath before raising your arms to wrap around his neck, no longer feeling your limbs were made of lead. 

“I love you too, Kid… You’re still so mean to me, though…” You murmured. You felt his body relax before he moved his hands to under your thighs so he could lift you. He fell back on his butt and hugged you tighter with you on his lap. His actions made you blush and you squeaked when he pinched your side.

“Answer me faster, idiot. You had me scared for nothing.” He growled but he nuzzled against your neck anyway. You sighed softly but still let yourself relax.

“You have to make it up to me.” You felt a kiss against your skin where your neck and shoulder met as a response before he squeezed you gently.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.’ He sighed against your skin, sending a shiver down your spine.

You took a deep breath. You knew that you would have to bring up your concerns again but you were sure that he would actually listen this time around.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	22. VE: Dating Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

**Eustass Kid:**

  * There’s one of two ways that you get together. One is that you confess to him or his jealousy/possessiveness gets in the way and he calls you “his” in the heat of the moment
  * You won’t think that there was anything different after you get together ([see the first fight](https://op-jessie.tumblr.com/post/190843807324/first-fight-with-kid)) so you’ll have to instigate a lot of things that are “couple”-y. If he sees how much it bothers you or after the first fight, he is more conscious of initiating.
  * He’s in the middle when it comes to PDA. He likes wrapping his arm around you more than holding your hand in the beginning; there’s something intimate about having your hand in his that he’s not entirely comfortable with yet.
    * Eventually, he gets over it. He even initiates intertwining his fingers with yours. It just takes time with him. 
  * He’s not used to being vulnerable with someone so he builds walls that may lead to arguments. He sees vulnerability as a weakness so it takes a long time to get through to that mindset and unravel it.
  * He’s fiercely protective. He wouldn’t have asked you to join his crew if he knew you couldn’t defend yourself but still, you mean everything to him so if something happened, he would go feral.
    * After some time, you move up right up there with his dream of being pirate king, that’s how much he respects you
  * He’s blunt and cruel sometimes so you’ll have to communicate with him when he says something that hurts your feelings. More likely than not he doesn’t realize what he says has hurt you unless you start crying or you bring it up.
    * He tries no to do it again. When he realizes that he did something that you brought up before, he feels bad and will swallow his pride to apologize. Being with him requires a lot of patience, but he does learn after a while
  * He’s got a quick temper but when you put your hands on his face and meet his eyes he settles down a lot faster. This doesn’t apply if you’re hurt though. The person that pissed him off and hurt you would be dead. There’s no way around that anger. 
    * He’s still known for his ruthlessness but his crew will tell you that you chill him out.
  * You’re the type of couple to argue over everything but it’s all fun and games, anyone can see from how you laugh and the ghost of a smile on his face when you argue over stupid things like what you should eat for dinner.
  * He’s not a dating guy. He’s more of a destination guy. If he hears that an island that the crew landed on has a certain landscape or scenery that is unique, he takes you there.
    * He’s also more comfortable giving you handmade gifts instead of buying them. It’s not often but he tries to remember important dates for you so he has something ready (usually he forgets though, he doesn’t care for that kind of stuff)
    * He’ll take you to the top of a waterfall and spend the night there with you instead of heading to the ship when he hears that meteor showers are common in the area.
    * Once, he woke you up really early and dragged you off the ship just so you could see the sunrise and shine through a town’s clocktower to reveal the stained glass window. 
  * He accidentally gets himself pent up when it comes to affection because he becomes too focused on his goal so when he does snap out of it, he gets needy. Not vocally though. 
    * He’ll pull you on his lap and just hug you close, ignoring your teasing remarks and questions.
    * He’s never realized how touch starved he was until he got with you. Now, when he feels needy or lonely, he’ll just find you. It’s become a silent communication when he shows up and glares until you hug him.
    * He finds so much comfort in just being in your arms, head rested on your chest and your fingers in his hair. He’s not used to having his walls down so he’s happiest when with you.
  * Soft and gentle is not in his vocabulary. His love is passionate, overwhelming at times, but he’s so loyal. Someone could literally be throwing themselves at him and, right as he is about to kill them, he’ll see you and immediately go over, sweeping you up. He’s got his eye on two things: the one piece and you. And he’ll find the one piece with you by his side.



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	23. VE: First Kiss with Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

**Roronoa Zoro:** You groaned softly at the feeling of being shaken as you slowly regained consciousness. Your bleary eyes blinked a couple of times before facing Nami, a sheepish smile on her face. You pushed yourself up into a seated position before rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“Sorry, (Y/N)-san. But it’s your turn on night watch.” You nodded and smiled at the woman before wrapping your blanket around your shoulders and standing up.

“No problem. Have a good night.” You murmured before stepping out of the room, clicking the door shut behind you as quietly as you could manage. You adjusted the blanket on your shoulders and took a couple of steps before hearing the door. You looked over your shoulder and spotted your boyfriend closing the door again. You blushed at the giddy feeling in your chest that erupted from just seeing him. Zoro yawned before going over to you. At the tilt of your head, he outstretched his hand, glancing to the side. You smiled, slipping your hand in his as your free hand clutched the edges of your blanket together. “You don’t have to join me if you’re still tired.”

He shrugged as he walked down the hall with you to go up to the deck. “I was already awake. I know how much you don’t like night watch anyway.”

You smiled before pulling the blanket even closer so that your feet didn’t tangle against the fabric when you started your ascent to the crow’s nest. He climbed up after you and raised an eyebrow at how you stood before him instead of taking a seat. You motioned for him to sit down first, and he did, before taking the blanket off of yourself to drape over his shoulders. With the moonlight shining in through the windows, you tried and failed to hide your smile at seeing the blush on his cheeks. You sat down next to him and grabbed the edge of the blanket to drape around your own shoulder.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and, since the crow’s nest had windows all around, you weren’t worried about missing any ship if they intended to ambush the Thousand Sunny. You felt his arm around your waist and, with the warmth from both the blanket and your boyfriend, it was hard not to fall asleep right then and there. You felt a soft nudge against your head just as your eyes were starting to droop and you shook your head to wake back up.

“Hey, you’re the one on watch. I should be the one falling asleep.” You could hear the mirth in his deep voice which made you pout and pull back away from his shoulder so you could look at him. Any protest quickly died on your tongue as you noticed how close his face was to yours. 

You weren’t sure who leaned in first or when you closed your eyes, but you felt the pressure of Zoro’s slightly chapped lips on yours and you clutched at the blanket to distract from your racing heart. It was more of an awkward press of lips against each other but, when you cracked your eyes open to look at him after you broke apart, all you could think about is how perfect it was. Your face felt warm but it was nothing compared to the blush on his face. You smiled at seeing it and he only grunted before wrapping both arms around you and ducking his head into your hair.

You giggled and it made him grumble under his breath. You reached your hand up to rest against his arm that was across your shoulders and you rested your cheek against his forearm. You kept your gaze out on the windows, ignoring how warm your face was and how fast your heart was still beating. 

You felt a slight pressure against your head before you felt his weight leaning on you. You almost tilted your head to look at him but then you heard his snores and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. You didn’t mind. He was keeping you warm and you were more than happy with being snuggled after your first kiss together.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	24. VE: First Kiss with Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

**“Black Leg” Sanji:** “Um… Sanji?” He turned his head at the call of his name and he had to cover his mouth to not laugh at your face. He had learned of a new recipe and you were more than excited to help him with it. He had put you on dough duty while he worked on toppings and sauces. How you got flour on your cheeks and forehead was a mystery to him. 

Your pouting lips almost sent him into a nosebleed attack but he kept his composure as he finally released a chuckle. He grabbed a hand towel and put it under running water before going back over to you. He put one hand on your cheek and used the hand with the towel to wipe at your forehead first. 

“(Y/N)-swan, how did this happen?” He asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his question. Your eyes closed at the pressure of his wiping and he moved his hand to clean the cheek that wasn’t in his hand. One of your eyes opened as the other was being smushed closed.

“The dough was too soft and I couldn’t knead it properly so I was going to use more flour… I didn’t think it would puff out when I opened it.” He laughed as he got the last bit of flour off the apple of your cheek. 

“You were quite eager, huh, (Y/N)-swan?” He grinned as you narrowed your eyes at him. He took his hand back, switching the hand towel so he could clean your other cheek. The other hand took its spot on your clean cheek. The two of you stood in silence as he rubbed at your skin, a soft hum leaving your lips.

He thought you looked adorable like this; wearing an apron, your hair pulled back with pins, and your hands covered in flour. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed the cloth to your cheek fully so he was cupping your face. Your pout fell and a smile lifted your lips as you lifted yourself slightly to bump the tip of your nose against his. He chuckled before tilting your head down so he could press a kiss on your forehead. 

He kept his lips there for a moment longer than when he usually kissed you before he pulled back. His eye met your shining (E/C) ones and he could only smile at your expression. He could feel how your cheeks warmed under his hands as he leaned in a bit closer. He tilted his head slightly and he glanced at your lips before looking back at your eyes. Your breaths intermingled before your eyes closed and he felt his own cheeks heat up. His own eyes closed before he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against yours.

It was more of a brushing of lips but it still took his breath away. He put the hand towel he was still holding on the counter so he could feel your skin instead of the cloth. After a moment longer, he pulled back and looked at your expression, heart racing and smiling as your eyes fluttered open. He felt your hands come up and grip his waist, making his eyes widen and blush to darken as you took a step forward to be closer to him. He could only let a breathless chuckle out when you puckered your lips at him again. He stroked your cheeks with his thumbs before leaning forward and pressing another kiss.

He didn’t care that he might have flour on his clothes from where your hands were or if the crew would have to wait to try out the new recipe. He was ecstatic with this next step of affection that both of you could enjoy.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	25. VE: First Kiss with Lucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

**Rob Lucci:** It was late. Far too late. You shouldn’t be as worried as you were. The man you were dating was **the** Rob Lucci but you couldn’t help the worry that filled you. He had told you the time that he would be back from his mission but it was well past the time he had told you. He was not one for tardiness so your nerves were on edge. You tried to convince yourself that everything was fine as you sat on the bench outside the entrance doors of headquarters. You played with your fingers as you stared at your lap. You shut your eyes and took a deep breath.

You suddenly felt a weight on your hands and your eyes immediately opened and met with Hattori’s dark ones as he let out a coo and adjusted his position against your knuckles. You whispered his name and you watched as he took flight and went to the man you were waiting all night for. Hattori landed on Lucci’s shoulder and you didn’t even realize when you stood up from the bench. You closed the space between the two of you rather quickly, your arms wrapping around his torso and your face pressed against his chest. It felt as if all the tension that was in your body seeped into his as he stiffened from your sudden embrace. You were horrified as you realized and pulled away from him, taking a couple of steps back and covering your mouth before bowing your head to him.

“I-I’m sorry! I got a bit overexcited and I was just worried all day and I’m just so relieved to see you-” You moved your hands so you spoke clearer, paling at the implication of your words. “Not that I doubted your strength! I knew you’d come back safely but I couldn’t help but wait for you and I just got more worried the more that time passed! I-I’m sure if it was up to you, you would have been here when you told me earlier-” You shook your head as your face heated up once more and you tried not to bow again. “I-I shouldn’t have reacted that way though! I don’t even know if you’re injured or not! That was irrational of me! I-I’m sorry! I guess I just missed you so much and the worry was driving me crazy-”

Through your rambling, you didn’t notice how he stepped forward until he put his hands on your shoulders. You didn’t have time to react when he cut off your rambling with a light press of his lips against yours. Your wide eyes stared at his closed ones and you could feel your face heating up. Just as quick as the pressure was there, it was gone and you were staring at the dark eyes of your boyfriend. He still had his stoic expression but there was something in his eyes that was something only you had noticed, even if it had only been a couple of weeks into your newfound relationship.

“I missed you as well. My tardiness was due to the staff.” At his smooth words, you felt your cheeks heat up more and your eyes glanced elsewhere.

“I… I’m very happy to see you.” You murmured, missing the ghost of a smile on his lips. His hands moved down your shoulders to hold your hands. You felt a slight squeeze and it made you look at him again.

“As am I, (Y/N)-san.” He let one hand let yours go before making his way inside. You followed him, noticing how his pace was more slowed down than usual and that made you smile. You built whatever courage you had and stepped closer to wrap your arm around his instead of holding his hand. As you waited for the elevators, your cheeks were on fire again when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	26. VE: First Fight with Lucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr

**Rob Lucci:** He hated it when he was in the wrong. Lucci was a prideful man and he didn’t apologize for anyone. This time, though, he would have to. It had been a couple of days now that he hadn’t heard your voice or felt your skin against his own and he had no one to blame but himself. 

He should have been more understanding. It wasn’t as if what you were asking was unreasonable. It was very reasonable as he was your boyfriend but it just wasn’t his day to deal with it. After endless meetings and scoldings from the higher-ups for his team’s recent mission that didn’t go as smoothly as it should have, he had to face you and your simple request of going to town and spending some time with him. He tried to dismiss you but then you saw his mood and continued to ask him what was wrong. It was too much, even for someone like Lucci. So, in front of his team, he said the words that made the temperature in the room fall a couple of degrees. 

_“For once, leave me be and keep your annoying desires to yourself.”_

At the moment, he didn’t care how your eyes widened and your expression fell. He turned back to his team and explained to them the notes that he got from the higher-ups, ignoring your soft voice saying a departure and your footsteps leaving the room. It didn’t occur to him how cruel his words were. Even after he cooled down and you were nowhere in sight. 

You weren’t in your room when he passed by and, when he would catch a glimpse of you, you’d be gone before he could go to you. Even Hattori chirped sadly at the lack of your presence. He had a heaviness in his chest that grew with every day that he didn’t see you or hear your voice. He missed you. Missed the way you would fill the silence when conversing with him, he missed how you would shyly hold his hand before clinging to his arm, he missed being in your presence after a rough day… he just missed you entirely. Fed up with it, he went to Jabra and Kaku, asking if they had seen you.

“(Y/N)-san? I think they went to town with Kalifa.” Kaku’s nod confirmed Jabra’s suspicions and Lucci frowned.

“Why didn’t they ask me?” Jabra’s mouth dropped and even Kaku’s eyebrow rose at his words. “What?”

“Do you… Do you not remember what you said to them a couple of days ago? That was really harsh!” Lucci’s eyes narrowed at Jabra’s exclamation before shifting his eyes away.

“There’s no reason for them to be upset.”

“No reason?! What-?!”

“What Jabra is trying to express is,” Kaku quickly interrupted, glancing at both of them before his gaze fell on Lucci, “regardless of what you think, you hurt them. Why else would they avoid only you?”

He stayed silent at that. He hated that they were right. The only way that he knew about your whereabouts or how you were was from when the others talked about you. He hated admitting that he was in the wrong but this time he was, and it hurt you in the end. He frowned once more before turning on his heel and leaving the two behind, his own words from days ago coming back and taunting him.

-

He didn’t know how long he was sitting on your bed before you finally entered. Your eyes widened when they met his and he felt the heaviness in his chest increase as this was the first time in days that you met eyes with each other and your eyes were just… sad after their initial shock. He saw the way you sighed before leaning back against the door to your room. Your eyes looked away from him to the ground and he hated it. He stood up and took slow steps to you. He noticed how you pressed tighter to the door the closer he got and he stopped. He watched as you shuffled in your spot, a habit that he noticed you developed when you were nervous. Even though he was usually a silent man, the silence between the two of you was unbearable, unnatural even.

“I had heard that you went to town… With Kalifa.”

You nodded but still kept your gaze away from him.

“… I could have joined you.” He murmured, hating how his voice had lowered to such a volume instead of its usual clarity. His words hung in the room and it was as if they had physically crushed you as you seemed to huddle closer to yourself and the door. He didn’t expect that your voice, something he longed for, would crush him with what you said. 

“I didn’t want to annoy you again. It’s all I’ve been doing it seems like.” The way your voice cracked and how you seemed to tremble made him close the gap between the two of you, earning a gasp from you at how fast he was. 

His hands cupped your face and tilted your head up so you met eyes with his. Something broke inside of him at seeing the glossy look in your eyes and how tears were clinging to your eyelashes. You gasped out his name when he leaned closer to look at your tears.

“… I made you upset.” He watched as you bit into your bottom lip and broke eye contact with him. “How many times have I made you cry?”

“L-Lucci…”

“My words have hurt you that much, haven’t they?” A pain unlike anything he’s felt before struck his heart when he saw the tears you had been holding back so desperately slipped down your eyes. Your tears hit his hands and your body trembled as a sob escaped your lips.

“I… never want to be a hindrance to you… I-I…” He had never seen you cry before and he hated that he was the reason as to why you were now. “I just missed you… I didn’t realize that I was annoying-”

“I was wrong.” Your eyes finally met his again and they were wide in shock. “I was completely, utterly wrong. I have no excuse for what I said. No matter how much stress I was under, you did not deserve the way I talked to you. You… You are the person that relieves my stress and I caused you pain. For that, I am sorry, my love.” It was odd for him to spill so much of how he was feeling but with the way your body no longer held tension, he knew that the vulnerability was what you both needed. 

After a moment of silence, your hands lifted and covered his before you took them off of your face, sending a wave of panic through him that he usually doesn’t feel. His heart calmed down when you let his hands go to cover his biceps and pressed your forehead to his chest. Even the slight touch initiated by you, made him realize how much he missed your affection. He didn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you tight to him, pressing his face into your neck. You stiffened at his sudden movement before wrapping your arms around his neck, going as far as standing on the tips of your toes so you were as close as possible.

“I am sorry, my love.” He murmured and he felt you tighten your grip on him. “I will join you on your trips to town and I will spend time with you so you do not feel such sadness again. I will not be as insensitive to your feelings again.” 

Your slight nod made him sigh in relief, especially when he felt your hand in his hair. “Okay… I’ll try not to be annoying again.” Even though there was a bit of mirth in your voice, he let out a grunt and bumped his head against yours.

“Stop.” You giggled and his chest swelled at the sound, bringing you even tighter against him. Your laugh was far better than your tears and he would make sure to not be the source of your distress again.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	27. VE: First Crew Meeting with Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr

Devil Fruit: Disintegration 

**“Massacre Soldier” Killer:** Your hand was much smaller than his and the way you swung your intertwined fingers together made him realize how different you both were. You, an employee on a merchant ship, and him, a first mate of a pirate crew. He met you months ago and kept a connection through letters and meeting together when your ships would coincidentally be on the same island. It was after your third face to face meeting that the two of you put a label to the relationship you had. He was content with how the relationship was but his captain was far from it. As childhood friends, he demanded to know of this person that was “distracting” the first mate.

He had met you at the dock, moving his mask at your request so you could press a kiss to his cheek before he grasped at your hand. Your smile soothed his nerves for a moment and he tilted his head.

“Are you ready?” Your enthusiastic nod was enough for him to head back to where the Kid Pirates’ ship was secretly anchored. He was a usually quiet guy and he let you fill the silence most of the time but it seemed like there was a tangible pressure around the two of you.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” You broke the silence, like always, and he could only nod before glancing at you.

“And so are you.” You could only laugh and swung your hands together again. 

“Yeah, I am. This is your family, basically.” She sent a teasing grin his way and he was glad that his mask hid his smile. “Besides, they could kill me if they don’t approve.”

“I won’t let them.” He murmured. You bumped your shoulder against his and shook your head.

“You’re nervous that they won’t like me.”

“… Yes.”

“If they don’t like me, I’ll just work hard so they at least tolerate me.” Your words surprised him and he tilted his head when he looked at you. “I don’t want to make you choose your family or me. So, even if it’s ridiculous, I’ll get in their good graces.”

He smiled behind his mask and he squeezed your hand. “Thank you. I told them to be on their best behavior.” 

It was as if he jinxed himself with those words. The moment the two of you stepped in the sand that surrounded the ship, he saw a piece of metal flying towards the two of you. His reflexes were quick as he had his hand already on his weapon when he stepped out but your devil fruit kicked in, the metal disintegrating into ash and mixing with the sand. He looked at you, pride swelling in his chest, especially when you winked at him and turned your head to look at the pirate captain of your beloved. 

Kid made eye contact with Killer, already familiar to where his eyes were through the mask, and he knew that it was time for the meeting. He took his hand off of his weapon but he didn’t release your hand. Suddenly, not only were you bombarded with large chunks of metals but also a sword came flying at you from the right. This was excessive, Killer thought to himself as he spotted Heat in the distance where he threw his sword. Just as before, your devil fruit disintegrated the metal and sword before it even hit you. The ash from the sword hit your shoulder and you pouted, letting Killer’s hand go to brush off the dust. You looked to where Heat was and held out the small pile of ash.

“I can get you another sword if you want.” Heat stepped his way over at your words and held his hand out. You dropped the ash in his hand and he rubbed his fingers together to feel it.

“Hmm. That’d be nice.” He dropped the ash into the sand. “Your name?”

“(Y/N). Nice to meet you, uh-”

“Heat.” He and Killer said at the same time. They made eye contact and Killer noticed the slight lift of the man’s lips before he turned away. He watched as Heat made his way back to the ship, calling out a, “I approve” to the three of you in the sand.

Kid grunted, flicking his hand once more, and he watched as another metal behind you was gone like the other pieces. He turned back to the ship and waved his hand. “What he said.”

Killer released a sigh that sounded much louder than it was due to his mask and he closed his eyes, relishing in your laugh and how you latched onto his waist. It made sense that they would test you in such a way and he knew your strength, but he still worried. He draped his arms over your shoulders and opened his eyes to meet yours. Your eyes were twinkling with playfulness even as you pouted at him.

“They almost killed me.”

“A test you passed, though.” 

You laughed again and nodded. “I’m glad I did.”

“I’ll introduce you to Wire later. Who knows where he’s at.” 

You hummed before moving your hands to grip the edge of his mask and move it to the top of his head. He didn’t stop you when you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled you flush against him as he kissed back, relief and joy in the small affection. When you pulled away, you kissed his cheek before putting his mask back in place.

“Wanna get that sword for Heat with me?”

“I would.”

Your small hand was in his again and you led him back the way you both came. Not only did they approve of you but he could tell from Heat’s ghost of a smile and Kid’s slight smirk that they respected you too. That was all he wanted from this meeting and he was content.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	28. VE: First Kiss with Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from AO3
> 
> A/N: I was gonna do a whole list of firsts for Law but I got lazy and I really like how this turned out so enjoy!

Trafalgar Law: He felt like a madman. Running past surviving civilians and allies that he somehow made through the Straw Hats, his eyes flickered from side to side. Where the hell were you?! Law gritted his teeth and he was so tempted to keep running, despite the injuries that ached whenever he took a step. The casualties were still coming in and, even though he knew you were strong, his muscles were cramping from the worry. If you had gotten yourself killed, he’d somehow bring you back from the dead and kill you himself.

The pain in his side was too much at this point and he had to stop in the town’s central plaza to catch his breath and clutch at his side. He closed his eyes as his body and lungs screamed at him to stop but he couldn’t until he knew that you were okay, that you were alive. What would he do without you? He trusted his crew but he trusted you with his life. He wasn’t stupid to his feelings for you but he excused it as he would always have another day to tell you, that you would always be there so he could take his time. What if this time… there wouldn’t be a next time? 

The thought sent a growl through his chest and he took his hand off his side to start running again. He only got a couple of steps in until he heard a weak tune, like a whistle. He almost fell over from how fast he stopped and turned on his heel. He started running towards the tune, teeth gritting and a numbing sensation went through his body; one that he didn’t know was of fear or relief. Come on, (Y/N), he thought to himself as he rounded a corner, I’m almost there. The whistling, although louder, had become few and far between. He stopped at a crossroad and grit his teeth, shutting his eyes so he could focus. There was no whistle sound for a while, a heavy feeling settled in his abdomen. He could only hear the distant sound of villagers and the cleaning of debris-

His eyes snapped open and, despite the protests of his lungs and side, he did a final sprint. He saw an alleyway and turned the corner, his breath catching in his throat when he finally spotted you. You were leaning against the wall, gripping your arms as you were covered in injuries and the whistle in your fingertips slipped down and hit the ground. You turned your head and your eyes met with his. Despite looking like death, you grinned tiredly at him.

“I knew you’d find me…” He didn’t hesitate another second as he ran to you, catching you before you fell and falling to his knees with you. He was still catching his breath but he moved his hands so it cupped your face, the glare on his expression not hindering you from holding onto the front of his jacket.

“You- Do you know how worried- I thought you were- You little-”

“You’re hurt…” You murmured. He wasn’t sure if you were even listening but the anger of your carelessness wasn’t enough to dull down the undeniable happiness that filled his chest. He let a sigh leave his chest and his hands trembled against your cheeks.

“So are you, idiot.”

Your sleepy smile said it all and it decided for him at that moment. He didn’t want to wait for another day to face what he felt for you when he could lose you at any moment. With your face in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed you, desperate and passionate as the fear from before completely filled him. You had flinched for a moment in shock before pulling him even closer to you by his jacket. Despite the pain through his body from the fight and all the running, he didn’t want to break from you, only separating to catch his breath before going in again to kiss you over and over. You seemed to agree as you returned every single one of his kisses that he placed on you, your tight grip on his jacket keeping him from fully separating from you.

[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	29. VE: Dating Smoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from AO3
> 
> A/N: *clears throat* DO! NOT! COME! AT! ME! FOR THE LENGTH ON THIS! YEAH, I GAVE A WHOLE BACKGROUND ON HOW THEY MET AND GOT TOGETHER MORE THAN ACTUAL DATING BUT SO WHAT! I have a special place in my heart for the Marines and I don’t get to scratch that itch a lot! AND I LOVE SMOKER! SO HOP OFF! That is all, I hope you like it as much as I do

**”White Hunter” Smoker:**

  * First and foremost, you are not a naval officer. Not even close. He had known you for a very long time, back when he was just some chore boy. 
    * His captain had a craving for a sweet bread that came from a particular store and sent him out to grab it and, after a threat to kick him out, the young Smoker went
    * He got to the store and made a beeline to the counter, surprising both the adult and kid his age at his presence. He asked for the sweet bun and the owner apologized since there were no more. He didn’t notice when it had become just him and the owner instead of three people like before. He grunted a response before nodding and heading out.
    * Letting the door close behind him, he was about to head back when he heard a voice call out “wait!” He turned his head and finally took you in. He wasn’t one to be distracted by attraction but you piqued his curiosity. 
    * He bowed his head slightly when you bowed and introduced yourself. He raised an eyebrow as you extended two sweet buns wrapped in the store’s logo. Your smile made him feel weird before he took the buns in his hands.
    * “I save some to take home but you can have them. I know you only asked for one but the second one is for you!” 
    * “Why?”
    * You shrugged as you made your way back into the store, stopping before entering to look at him. “You’re a marine, right? You’re welcomed to stop by any time.” You smiled as you went inside and he stared at the door for a while.
  * He thought he wouldn’t see you as much as he actually did. His captain sent him every time he had a craving and you gave him an extra treat without charging him. He hated that part so once he was promoted to Seaman Apprentice, he marched into your store and dropped a bag of coins on the counter in front of you.
    * He groaned in annoyance when you gave him another treat to congratulate him on his promotion.
    * He found himself more at the shop, listening to you talk and even speaking of his training when you asked. He found it odd. You were the only one that got excited for him and constantly cheered him on.
    * He wasn’t able to visit as much anymore since he wasn’t doing mindless chores anymore but when he was on patrol or running through town for training. You would always wave at him and he had to duck his head away before anyone noticed how red his cheeks would get.
    * That’s how your relationship together stayed for a while. He was moving up ranks and you were taking over the store from the owner. One thing that stayed consistent was that a treat would be delivered to his room whenever he got a promotion.
      * When he would catch you at the Marines’ doors, he’d invite you to the training ground and sit on the ground while giving you the only seat out there, looking away and snacking on the treat to distract himself from your praises
  * When Smoker was promoted to Captain, that’s when it changed. The same day he was promoted, he was assigned to Loguetown. He didn’t get to say goodbye to you as everything moved so quickly, but it’s up there with his biggest regrets.
  * It’s a few years later when he gets sent back to his original training headquarters and he’s gone through so many cigars during the trip that Tashigi expresses her concern more than once.
    * The ship docked and he had to listen to one of the sailors’ welcome speech as if he hadn’t trained there for years, but he paid attention when he heard a certain store’s name.
      * “If you have some time, the store on the way to the base with a swirl as their logo has great treats! The owner, (Y/N), is very kind as well!”
    * He dismissed the soldier and told Tashigi that she could go on without him as he started walking. He picked up his pace as he spotted familiar and unfamiliar businesses. He stopped outside the shop before releasing a breath, smoke floating to the sky. He pushed the door open, the bell being one he was familiar with, and he spotted you behind the counter, cleaning the wooden surface. 
    * You raised your head and your mouth fell at spotting him. There was silence now in the small store as he took you in and he assumed you did as well to him. You had matured, no longer having the playfulness of childhood but still having traces of joy across your face. 
    * He watched as you went around the counter and stood in front of him. He really wanted to take a smoke at the moment but that desire died down when you smiled at him, your eyes glossy. 
    * He didn’t try to stop you when you wrapped your arms around him and pressed close. Your head rested against his chest. He suddenly felt very conscious of how fast his heart was going even though he didn’t understand why.
    * He must have surprised you when he wrapped his arms around you back because you looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn’t break eye contact with you and you suddenly smiled again and sent his heart racing.
      * “I missed you, Smokey. I owe you that treat.”
  * After meeting again, he had to be relocated which was no surprise to either of you but it was different this time around. He would look forward to the News coo as it carried your letter with the newspaper.
    * The letters that you sent him went from updating your life to hoping to see him again soon. His letters would be assumed to be professional but he didn’t do this for anyone else.
    * It was one letter that put the brakes and caused him emotional turmoil. You had sent him a letter talking about the multiple suitors that were trying to get your attention. It angered him. Angered him so much that he waited to respond to that particular letter.
    * He felt the selfish desire of not seeing another person with you but how could he be selfish like that? You were his friend, a high honor for anyone that knew Smoker.
    * His thoughts came to a halt as his feelings hit all at once. He hated having to deal with his emotions in general but this was worse. He wanted you to himself but… that wouldn’t be fair to you. Even if you accepted his feelings, which would be a miracle in itself, he couldn’t be there for you like a normal boyfriend would be.
    * He didn’t respond to your letter, finding it better to not invest any further because someone would get hurt in the end.
  * You continued to send letters despite not getting a response back. He shouldn’t have read them but he read every single word in his downtime, keeping them safe in a drawer.
    * He was sent back to the island and he wondered if you would feel the same excitement he did when you heard he was coming. 
    * That is until he got your letter a day before landing on the island with a simple sentence. “I love you, Smoker.”
    * He read those four words over and over, gripping the paper tightly. 
  * As vice-admiral, he should have immediately gone to headquarters once he arrived. He couldn’t though. Not only was he questioning the “justice” of the Marines, but he also had to see you, the one person he knew for sure was real. He found himself in a cloud of smoke, ignoring Tashigi’s calls as he went to the shop. 
    * He saw the withered swirl of your sign before taking shape again and pushing the door open, the bell ringing violently as the door hit the wall. He spotted you, seeing how you jumped and looked up before your eyes widened.
    * Just seeing you again after so long sent him into a whirlwind. He had learned from years ago that to be a good marine, he had to suppress any emotion and think logically. You had nothing to do with the Marines though. You were you, the person who was always cheering for him and the person that genuinely cared since the beginning. You poured your heart and soul to him in every meeting, every letter, and even in every treat. And he decided to run instead of doing the same.
    * Enough was enough. When had he become a coward when it came to you? His eyes narrowed as he went over to you, rounding the counter and caging you in by the wall, staring into your wide, glossy (E/C) eyes.
    * “Smoker…” You said softly, moving your hands to rest against his biceps. Dozens of thoughts were going through his head but he ignored them all so he could grasp your chin in his fingers and kiss you senselessly.
  * To keep you safe from pirates and his enemies, the only ones that know of your relationship were Tashigi and the shopping district owners of where your shop was.
    * While he was in town and he didn’t have to meet with headquarters, he spent it with you. You would even close down early when you saw him coming or he spent the night, something he didn’t want you to do but you brushed him off (especially when it was easy to convince him).
  * When he’s away, letters and den den mushi calls were the way to communicate. You know that his job as vice-admiral was a busy and tiring one but it doesn’t stop you from sending letters. When he has time, responding to your letters is the first thing he does.
    * Tashigi is your biggest supporter. She takes a lot of the paperwork to work on so that he can give you a call until he forcibly takes it from her. He appreciates it a lot but isn’t sure how to say his thanks. 
  * He’s touch starved but not enough to be comfortable with PDA. Even holding hands is a lot for him in public. In private, it’s completely different. He’s not used to being pampered with affection so please love him with your actions.
  * Time is more important to him than physical things so if he’s helping you make treats, he’ll like the food but treasures the cooking together more. Dates are rare because he travels so much but, when he is with you and you want to go somewhere, he’ll take you and spend his free days with you.
  * (I JUST GOT REALLY SOFT, LET ME HAVE THIS BULLET POINT) You surprised him by getting to an island that they were docked at for a while and his face was priceless before he swept you up in his arms. He had to remind himself to give Tashigi a couple days off since she was your accomplice in surprising him. (OKAY I’M DONE)
  * Speaking of Tashigi, despite him not saying it, she is very important in his life and when he sees the two of you get along, gods save his soul. He keeps his stoicism up but he’ll melt on the inside.
  * You’re the first person he goes to when he’s overwhelmed and finds himself questioning why he’s worked so hard for “justice.” Just hearing your voice though, clears his mind and lowers his stress a lot. 
  * Eventually, he hopes that he can return to you and be with you for more time or that you join him on the seas. For now, though, he’ll rejoice in your letters and calls.



[ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1) in supporting me. I hope you enjoyed!


	30. Fight of All Fights (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon: Part 2 for the blank eyes scenario please??? (May 5th, 2020)

**Chief of Staff Sabo:**

  * It had been 5 days since the incident. The longest he’s been without you since he’s met you. Even when he was away for missions for the revolution, he thrived on hearing your voice over the den den mushi. Those lonely nights didn’t compare to now. You were next to him but you weren’t truly there. 
  * The doctor had informed him that you were given a high dose of an already strong sedative so all she could do was give you liquids to hydrate you and your body had to basically fix itself 
    * She was clear that she didn’t know how long it would take and that she would let him know when you woke up but, no matter how many times she assured him, he still sat by your side
  * He felt like he didn’t deserve to touch you, even sitting in the chair next to your bed was too much of a privilege. But it was agony to just sit there. 
    * Anytime your body twitched or a whimper erupted from your throat, he stood from his seat and pressed his hands against the bed, leaning close. It would only be a brief moment of pain before you were back to breathing heavily. The pain didn’t last long for you but it stuck with him for a couple of hours afterward. 
    * He found himself unable to control his tears. He would rub his eyes from being tired but then find that they were wet. Once he was aware of it, the sniffles came and he would have to look away from you to try and stop crying. 
    * It was a constant feeling of pain that became numbness. It was as if he was shutting down more and more with every day you didn’t wake up.
  * Koala and/or Hack tried to get him to leave the room but eventually had to resort to physically picking him so he could get his basic necessities met, like eating. 
    * He played with his food more than actually ate it. The only way the others could get him to eat was when you were mentioned. 
      * “They would be upset that you’re not eating because of them.”
    * It was hard to eat when he had no appetite but he would eat as much as he could stomach before pushing his plate to Koala. Once he got her approval, he would go straight back to the infirmary.
  * It was uncomfortable sleeping in the chair but he wouldn’t even notice when he fell asleep until the pain in his neck roused him back to consciousness. 
    * The doctor would frequently wake him up, worried for his health, and urge him that she would get him when you showed any sign of waking up
    * He refused every time. He needed to be here with you. Especially since he led you to this state.
  * It was the early morning of the sixth day when dread and hopelessness hit him. 
    * He had a nightmare so horrendous that he woke up gasping and trembling as his watery eyes looked at your form. 
      * Dozens and dozens of voices, including Ace’s, tormenting him and blaming him for your state, as if he didn’t already do that to himself. Then you were there standing in the darkness, bruised and broken with those blank eyes. Those blank eyes that he had never wanted to see again.
    * A choked out sob left his lips and, despite feeling like he didn’t deserve it, he reached over and clasped your hand in both of his, your warmth immediately causing him to let out another sob.
    * A couple of hours later, when the sun had actually risen, the doctor found him with his chair pulled up close to your bed (closer than it's ever been in the past couple of days) and his head resting on your stomach, clasping your hand still and breathing softly. Despite how uncomfortable he looked, his breathing was the calmest it had been since you entered the infirmary.
  * When he woke up, he didn’t move from his position, instead nuzzling against your belly. Your warmth was so comforting. It meant you were alive. That was relieving. He stared at your face, soft mumbles leaving his lips on how he would apologize and never treat you in such a way again.
  * It was on the seventh day, a week after the incident, that he felt something in his hair. He had fallen asleep against your stomach again when he came back from Koala’s daily meal check, hand intertwined with yours. 
    * He groaned, cracking his eyes open slightly. He felt a movement in his hair and it made his eyes snap open the rest of the way. His hair was being stroked with.
    * He stood up in his chair so quickly that it even startled him with how it crashed on the ground but all he could focus on was your eyes. Your droopy yet surprised eyes. 
    * He felt the dam burst as tears flowed down his cheeks and sobs ripped through his throat, lifting his free hand to his mouth to muffle them. 
      * “Dear… you’re crying… Why?” Even hoarse and broken, your voice sounded like it came from the angels themselves, making him dizzy and light-headed. So much so that he fell to his knees by your bed and clutched your hand to his cheek, soft mumbles of apologies leaving his lips against your palm. 
    * Your hand went limp in his grip and he turned his attention back to your face, his breath hitching, until he noticed that you had fallen asleep again.
  * For the first time in a week, he voluntarily left the infirmary to sprint to the doctor’s room and wake her up. 
    * She took you off of the painkillers and told him that the next time you woke up, you should be more cohesive and aware.
    * He was sitting in the chair by your bed again, staring at you and gripping at his shirt to ground him. He didn’t have to wait for long.
  * You woke up an hour or so later and he had to keep himself restrained as the doctor went over to you and helped you sit up. 
    * She did a couple of tests on your reflexes and consciousness. She sent him to get you food and water and it was the fastest he’s ever moved. 
    * Once she was satisfied, the doctor left the two of you alone. There was a tangible and suffocating tension as you refused to look at him. 
  * He stood up from his chair and moved to sit next to you on the bed. Your eyes finally met his, sad and confused but not blank. It was a strange mixture of hope and despair that hit him when he saw that. 
    * He took your hands in his and held them close together, his eyes never leaving yours as his welled up with tears.
    * “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything I said to you. I was irrational, inconsiderate, and… and… a jerk for lack of a better term.” He could see the way your lip twitched and you tilted your head at his words. “You have every right to never forgive or believe me but I’ll spend the rest of my days making it up to you.”
    * He lifted one of your hands to press your palm against his cheek, eyes boring into your own. “Words are nothing. I can only show you my remorse and love with actions. I don’t even deserve a second chance, I know that, but if you blessed me with one, I won’t take advantage of it.”
    * He closed his eyes when you didn’t say anything and he released a shaky breath, barely able to keep his tears back. He was about to move your hand away from his cheek but you lifted your other hand to cup his face properly He opened his eyes again and a few tears trickled down when he saw the cute pout on your lips but you still had a twinkle in your eye.
    * “You were really mean to me…” You murmured, your thumbs rubbing against his skin contrary to your words. He let out a soft whimper at that and nuzzled against your palm. 
    * “I know. I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t-” You cut him off with a small kiss, his lips as equally chapped as yours but it was enough to send more tears to fall. It was short but it was enough to make him dizzy.
    * “I’m tired… Take a nap with me…” You murmured, letting his face go to lean forward and rest your forehead against his collarbone and your hands were on his chest.
    * He was pretty sure that you could feel his heart racing under your fingertips but he pressed his lips to the top of your head instead of addressing it. It wasn’t long before he was laying down with you, cradling you close to him and pressing kisses over and over on the top of your head and tilting your head back slightly to press endless kisses against your face.
    * The relief that washed over him when you nuzzled against his neck was enough to drown away the guilt for now, murmuring in your ear as you giggled tiredly and dozed off in his arms.
  * You had a puppy following you for the next couple of days. His affection was turned up a couple of notches but no one had the heart to tease him after seeing how much pain he was in in the last week. 
    * Of course, you’re not entirely yourself so you have to visit the doctor to work on the trauma but he accompanies you, whether you want him in the room or out in the hall.
    * Even after you fully forgave him, it would take a while for him to forgive himself. It’s very obvious when he’s thinking about it because he’ll come up to you at random times and hug you tightly or he’ll cup your face and look into your eyes. 
      * When you tilt your head and smile at him, the panic leaves his chest and he’s relieved again.
  * Even arguments have changed. Due to fear that you could be taken from him again, he makes sure that there is some type of resolution. If either of you need space from being too heated, he initiates a moment of silence between the two of you before embracing, murmuring something about talking later 
    * He knows that there are arguments that cannot be solved in the moment so the one thing he wants to make the clearest in the fog of anger is that he loves you. 
    * Arguments are bound to happen but having that embrace helps in the cooling down process. 
    * He never wants to make you cry again, and he definitely doesn’t want to see you go through a horrendous experience like that again.



**Monkey D. Luffy:**

  * You had opened your eyes later that night but before Luffy could even start yelling, Chopper had shoved him out (with the help of Zoro) and you were checked over
  * He slipped out the infirmary after your checkout and immediately locked the door before his rubber captain launched in, obviously making Luffy upset. 
    * “Hey! What’s the big idea?! Let me-!”
    * “Luffy, listen!” Chopper sighed as his captain only pouted before he continued. “Look, (Y/N)... Went through a really… horrifying trauma, okay? They only told me a little of what happened and it…” He shook his head and rubbed his hooves over his eyes. “... You’re not the person they want to be around right now.”
    * Luffy could only stare at the doctor, his heartbeat deafening in his ears. You… You didn’t want to see him?
    * He puffed his cheeks out, hating the pain in his chest as he looked at Chopper. “When can I see them?”
    * “I don’t know.”
    * “Then I’ll wait here.” He plopped down against the door, crossing his arms over his chest and a pout on his lips.
  * It didn’t matter how much Chopper tried to convince him to leave the infirmary and do something else, Luffy didn’t move the whole day, even when he whined to himself on how hungry he was getting. 
  * Even though you didn’t want to see the captain, Chopper was worried about your state, especially your blank eyes. So he made a decision. Out of everyone, Luffy would be the person to spark something in you again. 
    * You best believe that Luffy sprinted in after Chopper made him promise to not touch you if he let him in.
    * He almost immediately forgot but stopped himself before he jumped on top of you, the sting in his chest bubbled into anger at seeing you bandaged up
    * The pain from before was ten times worse when he noticed your eyes were staring at him, as blank as when he first found you.
  * He silently sat on the end of the bed next to your legs (with his own crossed on top of the covers) as he stared at you back. 
    * “Stop that.” You didn’t respond as you continued staring. He reached over and poked your cheek. “Those aren’t your eyes.”
    * He puffed his cheeks out when you were once again silent and you moved your gaze to your lap.
  * He moved his fingers to spread his face as far as he could and made silly expressions and noises, yet you only stared. 
    * He hated it. He hated the silence that came from you. The blankness in your eyes. He wanted to see you laugh at him and smile, how your eyes crinkled at the corners and you would clutch your stomach from laughing too hard.
    * He didn’t give up though. He was Monkey D. Luffy. He would get you back to yourself.
  * He filled the silence with anything and everything that was in his mind, updating you on what the crew was up to when he went out to get your serving of food. 
    * Despite you not answering, he filled the silence. He didn’t like the silence. When he was at your side before, there was never silence. The two of you with silence only fit when you went to bed together. It had only been 2 days but he missed doing everything with you, even the most mundane of tasks.
  * He ran out of things to talk about fairly quickly, his plate of meat that was sitting next to yours on the nightstand was unappetizing, and he couldn’t bear to stare at your emotionless eyes any longer. 
    * What else could he do? You weren’t you right now. He tried talking and feeding you. What else could there- and then it hit him like a pile of bricks. He really sucked at all of this.
    * “I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He murmured, noticing how your body flinched before he ducked his head.
    * He gripped at his ankles and stared at his lap, surprising himself as he started to tremble. His throat felt tight and there was a stinging in his eyes.
    * “I… I don’t know how to be a good boyfriend. Chopper told me that I hurt your feelings and I didn’t get it. I should have followed you and protected you. I’m not good with these feelings. I know that when I’m with you, I’m happy. When you smile and hug me, my heart beats like crazy. When you cry, everything hurts. All I know is that I love you and you love me… Right?” He gripped his ankles tighter, feeling tears against his eyelashes. “And… I know that I hate seeing you like this. I’m sorry I made you cry and that I hurt your feelings. I’ll take it more seriously next time when you tell me that I’m making you sad. I don’t get it but, if you tell me, I won’t do it again. I’ll try my hardest to get how you’re feeling from now on.”
    * Despite the deal he made to the ship’s doctor, he let his ankles go, the skin there turning red from his grip, and crawled over your sitting form. He pressed his forehead to your shoulder, making sure that was the only spot that was actually touching. 
    * “I’ll be better… I need your help to do that… But I’ll be better and… make sure that I won’t make you cry again.” He nearly whimpered, annoyed at how he had to press his eyes against your shoulder more to stop from crying.
  * He flinched when he felt your hands on his biceps. He stayed frozen as your hands moved up to his shoulders before they went in opposite directions, one hand on the back of his neck and the other resting just under his shoulder blade. He felt the slight scratch of your nails against his neck 
    * The small gesture was enough for him to fully wrap himself around you and nuzzle against your chest, murmuring his apology over and over again
    * After a while, the room became quiet except for the small sniffles that still escaped him. He kept his pout on his lips, even as he was pressed completely against you, and your fingers stroked through his dark hair. He closed his eyes with his ear against your chest, finding solace in your heartbeat. The occasional rub against his shoulder blade or scratch on his neck made him continue to hold you tight, moving occasionally to nuzzle against your neck before moving back to listen to your heartbeat again. 
  * He was, of course, yelled at when Chopper came in the next morning and saw him lying on top of you still. What he didn’t know, as he was pretending to play dumb at the scolding, was the slight twitch of your lips at the two of them.
  * You had eventually moved your arms to fully hug him later in the day and his grin was wider than it’s been in days when you murmured a soft “I’m hungry” 
    * Holding your hand tight in his, he led you to the kitchen, enjoying a meal with the crew for the first time since the incident.
    * He shocked everyone when he slid some of his food onto your plate. Since he didn’t have as much food, he clung onto your arm and endured the teasing from his friends. He was just beyond happy that you were coming back.
  * Despite your physical injuries healing nicely, the psychological ones were something he wasn’t ready for. It didn’t matter to him though. You were strong and he would help you through it when you couldn’t find that strength. 
    * He would sleep in the infirmary with you when you were afraid to go to bed or let you rest on top of him in his hammock when you woke up from a nightmare
    * Chopper helped you find ways for your anxiety and PTSD so Luffy would try and remember your coping skills too. 
    * When he sees you upset, he’ll become clingier than usual. He’ll try to make you laugh or, at the very least, smile. If he notices you haven’t eaten, he’ll carry you (most likely piggyback because he loves having you wrapped around him) to the kitchen and ask Sanji for food. 
      * Sanji at first thought it was a ruse for Luffy to get an extra meal but, when he saw how your face was pressed against the captain’s neck or hair, he realized that it wasn’t the case
      * Luffy sits with you and actually keeps his hands away from your plate. But… if you do give him pieces, he will be a very happy boy.
  * He tries his best, he really does, but emotions still confuse him. He goes back to that day when he recognizes any of your distressed features. He’ll straight out ask you what your feelings are and if he did anything to make you feel that way. He wants to understand so he can be better.



**Red Hair Shanks:**

  * Despite Shanks and the crew’s desire to not stay in the same place, he made it understood that no one was leaving until you healed… and woke up.
  * It had been about two weeks since you were swept into darkness and he felt helpless sitting next to your form. 
    * The doctor had given you a strong dose of medicine that would keep you unconscious so that your wounds would heal without disturbance. He was the only one that Shanks trusted around you while you were so fragile
    * The rest of the crew, growing restless, decided to find things to do in town. They mostly found themselves defending the small businesses. No one realized how criminal ridden the town you lived in was until they explored, but they found their entertainment in the thugs and bars. 
  * He would sit on the bed next to your sleeping form and hold your hand in his. He would only leave when Benn told him to eat or the doctor kicked him out. He wanted to be there when you woke up. 
    * The one time he left your side was when the crew had tracked down the ones that abducted you. They had fled once they woke up from Shanks’ haki and hid in the mountains
    * His crew was bored and still seething so he would be the last person to stop them but he also wanted to be there. Even to a low tier thug leader, he would prove why he has the Yonko title. 
  * When he got back, the doctor met him at the door and told him you were awake. 
    * Despite the speed he had when he got to your bedroom, he hesitated on knocking. He had already decided that once he apologized, he would take whatever “punishment” you deemed fit 
      * … Even if it meant you never wanted to see him again.
  * He finally willed himself to open the door and enter your room.
  * He shut the door behind him but kept his back to the wooden surface. Whatever you were feeling, he would wait until you gave him your consent to get closer. He noticed that you were sitting up, your eyes wide while looking at him and he didn’t miss the way your lip trembled. 
    * Immediately, apologies erupted from him, everything he was rehearsing since your argument out the window.
    * “I’m sorry, (Y/N). Gods, I’m so sorry. I should have taken you seriously then maybe this would have never happened. I can’t take back what happened, despite how much I want to, I love you and I always assume that you know that but it’s not fair to you, especially when I pull stunts like I did to make you upset in the first place. You’re my important person, (Y/N), but if you… if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I understand and it’s something I deserve. I just-”
    * “Shanks…” 
    * He stopped at your shaky voice and lifted his head to face you. You were crying. With your tears falling and your bottom lip between your teeth, you released your tight grip on the blanket and stretched out to him
  * He was quick to close the distance between the two of you, wrapping his arm around you and holding you close so his face was pressed into your neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat as your one hand found home in his hair and the other gripped the back of his cloak. 
    * Your broken sobs and tears made his chest hurt. He covered your neck with soft kisses before pulling back and doing the same to your face, murmuring apologies and affirmations in between.
    * When you calmed down, he pressed a long kiss against your mouth, sighing against your lips when your hands cupped his face.
  * You were still shaking like a leaf when he changed your resting position so you could snuggle against his side with your head using his bicep as a pillow. 
    * All he could do was curl his arm to have you close to him as you cling onto him. 
    * Everything must have been too much too soon because he felt your staggering breaths even out against his chest and your shaking had stopped. Despite your loose grip, he stayed with you, smoothing your hair out when you would whimper or a tremor went through you.
  * The doctor had to convince him to leave your side a couple times to see the extent of your psychological state and that was tough for the captain. He would have to take your hand off of him so he could leave the room. He hated the panicked look in your eyes and the way your hand was still in the air, reaching for him, but he knew it was necessary 
    * The doctor warned him of the possible reactions you would have after such an event, reactions from dissociating to violent outbursts 
      * He was no stranger to outbursts such as that. Years on the sea, meeting hundreds of people, he was actually very skilled with handling most of the outbursts that you exhibited
  * Despite your reassurance, he decided to stay for a while longer (the crew knew better than to complain, especially under Benn’s supervision). 
    * On one of your more coherent and calmer days, he’d bring up the conversation from before because he honestly cares more about your wellbeing than his own feelings. 
  * If you still want to be with him, then he’d do what he can so you don’t have to ever go through something like that again. 
    * Leaving with him is the most ideal situation in his mind. The two of you can be together (no one would mess with you when he’s by your side) and you’ll be seen by the doctor that he trusts the most.
    * After a long talk, even if you think it’s best to break apart, he still stays for a while. He’s still your friend and he cares about you and your emotional wellbeing.
  * Being with him on the sea, you get to enjoy the aloofness that is the Red-Haired pirates but your lover knows when to pull you away and get you to calm down. 
    * He takes what the doctor tells him seriously. Whether you need medication, company, or just space, he doesn’t hesitate to do it. 
  * What happened to you keeps him up at night with a bunch of “what if’s” but he knows you’re struggling more. When it’s just the two of you at night, he stays up talking with you or drinking with you until you doze off 
    * He’ll spend a couple of moments after you fall asleep to admire you before he falls asleep too
  * He knows that adjusting can be difficult, not only to ocean life but to the mental adjustments after your trauma, but he’s your number one supporter. You’ve got the rest of the crew to support you as well when he can’t be there, which is rare. 
  * He doesn’t expect everything to go back to normal. But he’s willing and ready to accept this new scenario as normal. Especially if it’s for you. 



**Trafalgar Law:**

  * It was unbearable. The role of being a doctor was too much on his shoulders sometimes. This was one of those times. 
    * With your injuries, he had to induce a coma. Not only that, from the way your skin looked, your blood wasn’t circulating as normal as it should.
    * He then came to the horrifying realization that you have been poisoned. 
      * Now, he had to find a cure for the poison that coursed through your veins, unknown of how long you’ve been like this or how long ago they administered the poison. He was racing against the clock.
  * Despite how much he hated it, he left your side to reappear at the facility. To say that the room’s temperature shifted would be an understatement. 
    * As he stepped towards the leader of the criminals that took you, his footsteps echoing, the leader would soon see why he was considered the “Surgeon of Death” 
      * The man before him was far too stupid to know how the poison worked so he demanded wherein the facility the posion was made
      * Even his own crew had to look away as he got the answers out of the man.
  * After getting what he wanted, he sent the crew back to the sub while he went to the room that was acting as a makeshift laboratory. 
    * He didn’t know how long he sat there, skimming through books to look for the name of the poison, trying and failing to keep you off his mind. 
    * When he finally found a book on the poison, he had to keep reminding himself to breathe as he frantically read through the pages 
      * His hands were tight on the pages as he read the effects of the poison: 
        * Phase one: numbing of the body
        * Phase two: numbing of the soul
        * Phase three: numbing of the mind
        * Phase four: desensitized state for four hours
        * Phase five: toxin invades the bloodstream
      * It had been three hours already since he found your frozen state. He didn’t have much time left.
  * He flipped frantically through the pages, finding the antitoxin page and scanning over it. He “room”-ed himself back to the sub and flung the book to his desk as he began working. 
    * He couldn’t look at you. Otherwise, he would lose his focus, his sense, and his patience. He needed to treat you like a patient; not his lover.
  * The antitoxin was administered through a syringe and all he could do now… was hope and wait. 
    * He slumped next to the chair by your bed, staring at you with his usually stoic expression while his nerve endings went insane. 
      * Did he make it? Was it enough antitoxin? Would it even work? Were you… already gone?
    * He reached over and held your hand in his before putting his other hand over the top. He held your hand up to his mouth while looking at you. The coldness in your hand did nothing to ease his anxiety.
  * Your form was making his heartache. Why did the two of you have to be so stubborn? Why did he always look for a fight when it wasn’t necessary? With you of all people? His eyes shut as he squeezed your hand 
    * “I’m sorry.” He said into the room, unsure if you’d even be able to hear him in such a state. “I shouldn’t have started that stupid fight. I’m sorry…” He stopped himself, looking to the side. 
      * It just didn’t feel right. Saying his apology to your comatose form wasn’t right and he was being a coward
  * Despite being your lover and doctor, he was still the captain. He still had the others that he was responsible for. 
    * The crew couldn’t bear watching his tired form roam around the submarine, looking like a phantom as he walked and checked things off in his mental checklist 
      * He was a perpetually tired man but the reason this time was upsetting to them. 
    * Their clumsiness had decreased as everyone tried their hardest to have the ship in tip-top shape to ease at least some of the captain’s worries. Even Bepo complained less when his captain came up to him and just rested his forehead against the bear’s stomach
  * He’s used to exhaustion, but this was worse. Sleep called to him but only tortured him when he beckoned to its call. 
    * He’d get about an hour of sleep before the nightmares startled him awake
    * He sleeps in the infirmary just in case so, when he wakes up, he immediately goes to your side and holds your hand to his lips
  * After 24 hours, he feels like collapsing from finally seeing your vitals rise to normal. Your steady breathing and the warmth that returned to your fingertips made him have to leave the room for a moment to compose himself. 
    * It eases his mind enough that he takes you off the medicine that kept your body comatose. Hopefully… you would wake up soon.
  * It was another waiting game. He couldn’t just stare at you all night in the hopes of you waking up so he went to patrol the submarine. It might have been the middle of the night but it was the only thing to calm his nerves and distract him. 
    * After triple checking that the submarine was on the correct course, he made his way back to the infirmary to check on you when a sudden scream of his name echoed in the hall
  * He sprinted down the hall, ignoring how his crew members peeked out from their rooms, and slammed against the door to the infirmary, swinging it open. 
    * You were sitting up, grasping your blanket, and tears streaming down your face. Even from the doorway, he could see how much your body was shaking and the hiccups spasmed your chest.
    * He knew that a person of trauma might be psychologically suffering so he should be cautious with touch but, the way you hiccuped his name again and reached for him, looking as if you were going to climb out of bed, he hesitated no longer. 
    * He closed the distance and brought you into his arms, one knee on the bed so he was impossibly close as you clawed at his back. Your sobs and cries were so raw and primal that he had to grit his teeth to hold his own tears back. 
    * His lips were against your ear, whispering instructions for you to calm down. He directed your breathing and he was able to relax once you caught your breath. 
  * Your breaths were still shaky but you were no longer hyperventilating. Your grip on his back loosened and you shifted in your spot. Law pulled his arms back, panic fluttering in his veins as the doctor's side of him came back full force. 
    * Before he could even scold himself, your arms wrapped around his neck and brought him close to you again. This embrace was different. The first one was primal and a way for you to ground yourself. This one was desperate still but intimate. His arms wrapped around your waist, hugging you just as tightly, wanting to feel the warmth of your body against his. He buried his face in your neck and mumbled apologies and thanked whatever power there was that you were awake.
  * It could have been seconds or hours by the time he could feel your trembling calm down but that’s when the doctor part of him came back out. He checked your vitals, asked you about your pain, and gave you painkillers, for both your soreness and headache. 
    * If you try to bring up the argument, he’ll urge you to get some proper rest. If you insist that you talk about it, he’ll press a soft kiss on your forehead. He promises that you will talk about it when you recover a bit more.
  * He lets the crew see you once he deems you in acceptable condition; which is good because you were immediately engulfed by the crew, many in tears. 
    * Even when he knew that you both were going to have a serious talk in a matter of moments, he couldn’t help but feel relieved as you smiled and cooed at the members that had been worried about you.
  * The talk over the fight is hard and painful as the memories are difficult to go through, the guilt weighing heavily on his soul when he sees the slight tremor in your hands. It’s hard but necessary to move on.
  * The relationship has obviously changed because of what happened. 
    * Dumb arguments still happen but there’s no more wandering off to cool down. Any anger will leave him if he sees that you’re about to break off to cool down because of how much worry that fills him. 
      * Even when you’re both pouting, he’ll still kiss your forehead and grumble that you’ll finish the argument later. Sometimes, the anxiety of what happened before comes back up and the pride is finally deflated enough for the “argument” to be solved before any real problems show up
    * He’s become protective of you despite knowing your strength. It’s just better for his sanity that you are with someone, especially when you’re on an island infamous for crime.
  * The relationship isn’t the same but he loves you too much to give up on the bond you two share. Whatever trauma came from the situation that you suffer from, he becomes stronger to carry both of you over the bad moments.



Want to support me? Kudos and comments are great and appreciated! [ko-fi here if you want to go above and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fopjessie&t=NjNlNjZkOWM1N2RmN2Y0Zjg1ZDU2ZGNjMTExNjIzOTU4YzkzYjk4Miw1UDg3eUM4Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AclwST6YpDBAWbC-SbZHqWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fop-jessie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190826747814%2Fmarried-with-kid&m=1). I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
